Biomechanical Souls
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: [Completed] Shadow is on the run from 5 new Ultimate Life Forms. But things get hectic his 5 pursuers set their sites on Station Square's heroes, who meanwhile, are trying to sort out their own problem... Love. SonicAmy, TailsCream, KnuxRouge
1. Chapter 1

(This time, I thought I'd try a Sonic fic from the Sonic Adventure franchise

(This time, I thought I'd try a Sonic fic from the Sonic Adventure franchise. Pairings for this fic include Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cream, Knuckles/Rouge, and maybe Shadow/OC. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. All I own are the main villains for this fic. I'd like to thank Mewlon, for helping me with plot ideas and character creation for this fic. She was a big help with this idea.)

CHAPTER 1

Deep within GUN headquarters, the military organization was in a sate of frustration. Ever since the Ultimate Life Form project had had slipped through their fingers, GUN slowly seemed to be going under and people lost faith in the organization. Shadow the Hedgehog, the "Ultimate Life Form" had escaped from them ever since the "ARK" incident and made it quite clear that he was nonot some cockroach that they could just squish. Naturally, this wasn't sitting too well with the General, who decided that certain measures were to be taken. Inside of the Head Office, 5 individuals seemed to be gathered around the General's desk.

"Now…" The General spoke. "I'm sure all of you are aware of the events that have transpired as of late."

The 5 individuals nodded.

"Our so called "Ultimate Life Form" is still active," the military leader explained, "Apparently those memories of Gerald and Maria Robotnik still keep him going. Yes, Gerald, whom we had to dispose of in order to obtain that black hedgehog… He never should have built that space colony in the first place, that fool. We cannot allow Shadow the Hedgehog to roam free anymore. He must be brought back to GUN, for a complete memory re-wipe. You are to bring him back, dead or alive. It doesn't matter if he's dead, for we can easily make another version of him. Use any means necessary to get him back. If anyone gets in your way, or defends Shadow…terminate them. Are your orders understood?"

"Understood." A female voice spoke, as one figure stepped into the light, revealing a silver, female hedgehog that had gold colored, bang like quills drifting near her eyes. Her hair style seemed like a combination of Amy, and Sonic's. She had ruby colored eyes that gave off a dark seductive look. She had a voluptuous body, complete with D-cup breasts, a "bubble butt," and slender shapely legs. She was dressed in a soldier uniform that consisted of a tight white dress shirt, which hugged her large breasts, complete with a small black tie, and a tight, short skirt that barely reached mid thigh. On her feet, she wore a pair of high heel sneakers that were similar in color to what Shadow had. (1)

"Now, Fury… You've been designed to have and even surpass any abilities that Shadow has," The General reminded, "Can you and your team mates pull this off without any problems? GUN may not have the necessary requirements for any more "Ultimate Life Forms," and since Shadow is still on the loose, you, along with Sorrow, End, Fear and Pain, are our last hopes for retrieving Shadow."

"Not to worry…" Fury said with a smile. "The girls and I are much more powerful and efficient than that old fool, Shadow. We'll bring him back, or kill him, trying too."

"Excuse me…" Another figure stepped out, with the same anatomy and dress as Fury, only she was a green fox, with bushy, neck length olive hair on her head. Her ears twitches slightly, as her curious, onyx eyes looked at her leader and the General.

"Yes Pain, what is it?" The General asked.

"What about that Hedgehog, who mistaken for Shadow…Sonic?"

"Ah yes… The great Sonic the Hedgehog, who fought to defeat Gerald's Grandson, yet now considers him an ally… Apparently he got mixed up with Shadow on more than one occasion. No matter how extraordinary he may be, GUN has no interest in him at this time, so he's of no concern, unless he gets any more involved with Shadow, is that understood?"

"Yes, it is." Pain replied. 'Although… This "Team Sonic" group seems kind of interesting.' She thought to herself with interest.

"Now…" The General continued. "We have pinpointed Shadows exact location. Apparently he has taken up residence, with one Rouge the Bat, a fellow agent of ours, and a robot dubbed Omega. I want the five of you to pursue Shadow at once, and if his two friends try to stop you, which they probably will, then you shall have permission to kill them; Rouge is expendable anyway."

"Yes Sir." Fury saluted.

"Dismissed."

Fury and her team mates walked out of the General's office, with thoughts of Shadow on their minds. But apparently, the request of "Nevermind Sonic" did not occur to them, for they had some thoughts surrounding the blue hedgehog, and his friends.

Elsewhere…

"Get back here!" Espio the Chameleon was rushing at the speed of the wind as he pursued his target. In front of the Ninja Chameleon, was a crimson and navy hover car going at a furious speed. The driver was obviously in a desperate hurry to get away. Espio, however was not about to let the guy go free. Making a sign with his finger, pressing his hands together, he vanished in a flash of smoke, only to reappear right in the path of the car.

The Driver looked up to see the chameleon pursuer appearing in his path. He slammed his foot on the brake causing the car to swerve to the right, where it skid to a halt.

'Now's my chance!' Espio thought. He leapt into the air, pulling out 5 Kunai. He threw them at the driver, hoping to pin him right to the car seat. But all did not go as planned, when…

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

All 5 Kunai fell to the ground, shattered into pieces. Right next to them were what appeared to be bullets…

Espio landed on the ground, his mouth agape at what just transpired. He stared at his target.

The individual in the hover car was holding a gun, smoking, because it had just been fired, 5 times, destroying 5 Kunai. He stood up from the car seat, and picked his head up. He was a tall, solid, baby-faced, orange furred echidna. On his head was a magenta beret, and he was dressed in an olive green uniform. He peered at Espio with his sapphire blue eyes. "Please… Like ninja throwing knives are going to stop me…"

Espio smirked. "Well, that's some fancy gun work. You're quite skilled with that revolver, Toya."

"I prefer to be called Ambient, nowadays." The Echidna, now identified as Toya/Ambient, said. "But yes… Many have fallen to my revolvers." In a click and flash, another Revolver appeared in his other hand. He then began to juggle them. "Let's see if you're lucky today, to avoid my bullets…" He said, smiling, while still juggling the revolvers, before tossing both into the air, then leaping up, grabbing one with each hand, and firing at Espio.

Espio, sensing his adversary was about to do something, dodged to the side, narrowly missing the bullets which grazed the soles of his shoes, leaving marks where they passed through.

Ambient laughed softly. "Apparently your ninja skills serve you well. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I just can't let you catch me. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now…"

"The Hell you will!" Vector the Crocodile suddenly appeared on the engine hood of the hover car, his arms crossed defiantly.

"We plan on collecting the bounty on you, gun boy!" Charmy Bee flew down from the sky, touching the ground with his feet."

Ambient just shook his head, laughing. "Well, well… The Chaotix Detective Agency is together at last… You guys never give up, do you?"

Vector jumped down. "That's the will and spirit of the Chaotix, bud."

"Well as much as I'd like to stay and play with you, I've got other matters to attend to…"

"The hell you do!" Espio rushed at Ambient, who merely stepped to the side, caught Espio with his arm and threw him down to the ground.

"As you can see, while I'm famous for my gun work, I don't rely on them entirely. That's where my CQC comes in." Ambient let out a quick kick that tipped up Vector, and then grabbed the croc, throwing him into Charmy, knocking both of them down. "We really should do this again, some time… See you…" Ambient gave a polite wave, before jumping back into the hover car, and speeding off. "They never saw my moves coming… No one ever does." He chuckled heartily. As he reached down under the passenger seat, and pulled out a small bag. He set it down on the seat, were it opened up, revealing a collection of small multi-colored chaos emeralds. "I managed to come away with my quarry." He didn't stop driving until he was a few miles away from the forest. When he felt that he was far away enough, he pulled his hover car over to a secluded clearing, he examined his bag of emeralds. "Wow…" He said as he eyed them. "So the prism emeralds really do exist… They shine in all 7 colors of the rainbow, and must harvest a huge amount of chaos energy. And to think that everyone else thinks they're just legends…except me, a humble chaos emerald digger. To think I have a bounty on my head, just because I was mining in areas they'd rather not have people on…" Ambient shook his head. "Some laws are just silly." He said simply as he twirled a revolver around his right index finger.

Elsewhere…

Sonic the Hedgehog frantically zipped through the streets on his super speed, his eyes looking quite shocked. He ducked into an alleyway, only a blue blur being seen as he moved. Sonic leaned against the wall, a look of relief across his face as one hand brushed through his long blue quills. His face carried evidence of a blush though. "What the hell is wrong with me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest being on Mobius, who can stare danger, and Dr. Eggman, right in the eye…SO WHY THE HELL DO I TURN AND RUN FROM THE SIGHT OF A PRETTY GIRL?!" He shook his head wildly. "I just can't look a girl in the eye for some reason. Having one who literally throws herself at you, saying she'll do whatever you want her to do doesn't help either…" His thoughts drifted to Amy Rose. "That girl is something else. I mean, she's cute and pretty, but why would she want someone like me? What is it about me, which makes me so desirable to her anyway? I mean, there's hundreds of better looking guys out there with better personalities. I'm impatient, can't even sit still for a minute, and let's face it, sometimes I'm not the most polite guy in the world. Yet, she thinks I'm the world to her. How could she love me out of all people?" He sighed. "Why can't I even look her in the eye? I don't hate her at all, so why do I act like this?! Am I…" He raised his head. "Am I shy around her, because I… I love her?"

"You love who, Sonic?"

"GAH!" Sonic leapt into the air and landed back down facing the voice with anxiousness. "Tails? Whew, thank god it's you." He said with a sigh of relief.

Tails raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, are you ok?" The kitsune asked.

Sonic shook his head. "No Tails, I'm not. I've got a problem… This may seem embarrassing and laughable, but…"

"But what?"

"I think I might be afraid of women." Sonic said with a red face.

Tails' eyes widened, and he had to keep himself from laughing. His buddy, Sonic, all time Hero of Mobius was afraid of the opposite sex? Then again, it had been evident for as long as he had known Sonic, especially with Amy.

Sonic continued. "But there's one girl whom I'm really nervous around… I think you know who it is…"

Tails smiled. "It's Amy Rose isn't it?"

Sonic flushed. "Yeah. Every time I see her, I keep getting a funny feeling in my chest and stomach…like I'm happy, yet nervous. Tails… I think it might be love… I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am in love with Amy Rose…"

Tails' smile was wider. "So you finally admit it…"

Sonic's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"The way you act when she's in trouble, Sonic… It's SO obvious." Tails laughed.

Sonic sighed again. "Am I really that obvious?" His little buddy nodded. "Well, I need help. I don't want to be running from her forever anymore. I want to tell her how I feel. I don't know how many times I've hurt her every time I ran from her, but I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Tails thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll help you out Sonic."

Sonic smiled. "Thanks bud, I knew I could count on you."

Tails nodded. 'And maybe by helping Sonic with Amy Rose, I might be helping myself get the nerve to talk to Cream…' Tails thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1): Think of what Rio and her girls wear in Burn Up W, for what the uniforms look like.

(Well, that's it for Chapter 1. My first try at a Sonic the Hedgehog chapter fic. Let me all know what you think!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Here we go, Chapter 2 is up. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega does. I do own the Nega-5 girls, however, and I also own Ambient, and the prism chaos emeralds, but that's about it. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!)

CHAPTER 2

Shadow the Hedgehog looked down from the cliff he was standing on, as he gazed at the ocean before him. "A sea of endless blue… It's so beautiful. It reminds me of her eyes… Maria… Why can't I get over her death? She wouldn't want me to be sad all the time, but how can I let go? I don't want to forget her memory…" He clutched his head. "Why do I torture myself like this!" He let go, sighing. "I am REALLY screwed up in the head."

"Shadow!" A female voice called. "Lunch is ready!"

"Coming Rouge!" After the last fight with Eggman, and against Metal Sonic, Shadow had currently taken up residence with Rouge. At least now, he had a place to live. He mostly kept to himself with memories concerning his past, because he, in his words, "didn't want to bug Rouge with his problems." Shaking his head, he began to walk back towards Rouge's house.

Unbeknownst to Shadow, above the sky, 5 pairs of eyes were watching him from above, and they sure as hell, weren't guardian angels.

"We've found him at last…" Fury said with glee. "Shadow has no idea GUN still has an interest in him. That gives us the opportunity to strike without warning." She raised a glowing hand. "He'll soon find out that he's no longer the only ultimate life form around here…"

Shadow walked into Rouge's house, smelling the aroma of Clam Chowder in the air. His stomach growled in response to the aroma as he sat down in his chair.

Rouge the Bat came in from the kitchen, carrying two large steaming bowls of clam chowder, which she set down on the table before sitting down herself.

Shadow dug into his clam chowder with enthusiasm. One taste of the Clam Chowder's creamy, flavorful taste and texture, and Shadow began wolfing down the seafood delight. UMF SCARF GLUB "Mm! Rouge, this is delicious!" Shadow had a smile on his face.

Rouge laughed at Shadow's enthusiasm as she ate he own serving. "I'm glad you like it."

As Shadow ate, he realized something about the clam chowder. "This chowder… It's not store bought or comes from a can does it?"

Rouge flushed slightly. "Wh-What are you getting at?"

Shadow smiled. "You made this yourself. You're really a good cook."

"Oh… Well thank you…" Rouge said humbly.

"I wonder what Knuckles would think of it…" He said with a sly tone, smirking at Rouge.

Rouge blushed madly. "H-H-Hey! Why would I care about what that echidna thinks?"

Shadow continued smirking. "That blush says it all. Also, I've seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. I can sense that there's a "love connection" though neither of you'll admit it." He just looked at Rouge, smiling.

Rouge was at a loss for words, as she just sat there blushing.

'I hit the nail right on the head.' Shadow thought. 'All of a sudden, I feel slightly happier.'

Rouge sighed. "You're a sharp one Shadow. Do you really think Knuckles feels the same way?"

"I don't think. I know. If you just talk to him, then you'll see that-"

CRASH! BAM! BOOM! "DANGER! DANGER! THE PREMISE IS IN DANGEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR! SQWARK

Shadow stood up. "What the hell! That sounded like Omega!"

Rouge shot up as well, turning for the doorway. "Yeah. And it sounded like he's being attacked!"

Both hedgehog and bat ran to the front door, throwing it open, and charging into the front yard, where they saw the muscle of Team Dark trying to fight off two assailants, who appeared to be using chaos control attacks, just like Shadow. Both were female, but one was a silver hedgehog, and the other was a blue echidna.

Shadow, needless to say, was at a loss for words. "What's going on here? Those two… They're using Chaos Control! And those uniforms… Those are GUN uniforms!"

"GUN? Here!" Rouge was shocked. "I thought those guys gave up on trying to find you and use you."

"So did I, but apparently they found me, and used some of my DNA to make more Ultimate Life Forms…" Shadow took a stance. "I can't allow copy cats!" He shot forward, and pushed Omega out of the way of an incoming chaos bolt. Standing up he turned to face the attackers. "So GUN's trying to recapture me huh? Don't think I've forgotten what you creeps did to Maria!"

Fury turned to her companion. "Our little scuffle seems to have drawn out our target Fear. It's time to engage." She turned back to Shadow. "So, Shadow… At Last we've found you. Still pining over Maria, huh? Psh… Get over it. That girl and her grandfather deserved what they got for making that space colony."

Shadow's eye narrowed. "You bitch… I know you… You're Fury the Hedgehog! I remember reading those GUN documents on you and your female friends. Your blueprints, they were. But I never thought GUN would actually construct you. Anyway, you have no right to talk about Maria like that! She was one of the sweetest, most gentle, most kind beings ever to live, and you creeps just took her life away due to some stupid suspicion!"

Fury sighed angrily, at Shadow's emotion. "Shadow you're too emotional. But thankfully GUN's sent us to bring you back for a complete personality re-wipe, to get rid of those blasted emotions and guilt."

Shadow shook his head. "I am not going back! I don't want to lose my memories or emotions. You have no idea what love is, so you don't understand how I felt for Maria!"

Fury frowned. "Shadow, you do NOT have a choice. Fine… If you won't come back on your own, then I'll kill you and bring you to headquarters myself. They'll just make another clone of you anyway." She snapped her fingers. Pain, Sorrow, and end joined her and Fear. "The Nega-5 are the judges in this trial, and you, Shadow, are hereby guilty for being a traitor against GUN!"

Shadow meanwhile was charging his energy at this time. "In your dreams! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow fired a long wave of chaos energy at the 5 adversaries.

"HALT!" Sorrow the Bat created an energy field using her voice, nullifying Shadow's attack.

'Damn, so they can use chaos control too, huh?' Shadow didn't have much time to think as all 5 females suddenly rushed him.

BLAM! The Nega-5 were sent reeling back, from a sudden explosion.

"The hell was that?" Fear the Echidna growled. She then noticed the remains of a bat shaped device.

"How do you girls like my bat cracker?" Rouge the Bat appeared in the middle of the field, in a confident stance. "Sorry, but I can't let you hurt Shadow. I don't care what your selfish reasons are for capturing him."

Fury glared at Rouge. "Rouge that Bat, government agent and treasure hunter… You, woman, have signed your own death warrant. Anyone who sides with Shadow must be killed!"

Rouge the Bat yawned. "Oooh… I'm so scared…" She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oooh, you should be!" A voice from behind mocked, as its host grabbed Rouge forcefully from behind. "I'll make you experience the worst pain you've ever faced!" Pain the Fox spat in Rouge's ear. Pain's eyes sparked with energy, before her whole body erupted with chaos energy, consequently shocking Rouge severely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rouge screamed, feeling all of her nerve cells going wild and sparking with indescribable pain.

Pain ceased her energy field, letting Rouge go limp, before letting go and axe kicking the bat-girl in the back. Blood splattered right onto the ground, staining the grass, as Rouge flew, right into the path of End the Mongoose who grabbed Rouge by the throat.

Shadow, needless to say, was horrified. "Let her go you monsters!" He charged toward End. But Fury suddenly appeared in his lone of path, and smacked him across the face, so hard, blood flew from his mouth and nose, and he fell on his rear.

"Stay back you worthless piece of filth, and let us kill her."

"Like hell I will!" Shadow said smacking Fury aside, and using a chaos control charged fist at End, sending her flying and releasing Rouge.

Rouge looked worse for wear, with her fur and burnt and singed, her clothing tattered, her neck red, and her back cut open and bleeding profusely from that axe kick.

"Christ…" Shadow cursed. "They could do all this to Rouge in just two attacks?" He noticed his attackers beginning to circle in.

Suddenly a wave of machine gun fire swept over the Nega-5, as Omega charged into the battle with his guns loaded. "SHADOW. NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RETREAT. PERCENTAGE OF VICTORY IN BATTLE IS VERY LOW."

Shadows sighed. "Normally I'd hate retreating, but if I don't, Rouge dies." He took out a yellow chaos emerald and stood with Rouge and Omega close to hi, while Omega continued to fire at their opponents. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The chaos emerald flashed brilliantly with energy as it engulfed Team Dark and they vanished from the battle field.

"NO!" Fury cursed angrily, stomping the ground. "That prick thinks he can get away from us, he's sorely mistaken!"

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were at Tails' workshop, as Tails was busy making some modifications to the Tornado. Sonic yawned and stretched. "Hey Tails? What are you adding onto the Tornado this time?" He asked as he handed Tails the welding torch.

"It's an advanced chaos emerald detector." Tails explained as he took the blow torch. "With it, we can hope to find a chaos emerald from miles away before certain rivals, coughEggmancough know where they can find it. Its energy readers are SUPER sensitive, so they'll detect any energy signature from even 120 feet in the ground."

"Wow, that's some power." Sonic said. "I wonder how many chaos emerald we can find with that…"

"Well, I don't know the exact number, but I can tell you, a LOT."

BOOP! BOOP! The said device started beeping like crazy.

"What in blazes?" Tails inquired.

"Sounds like we have a chaos emerald close by…" Sonic said. "Only, the monitor reads that it's getting stronger and stronger, and that it's right within 1 foot of us?"

Suddenly a chaos energy field opened up right in front of Sonic and Tails, blinding them with light. When the light began to die down, in place stood a familiar rival.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise, and then noticed Rouge's state. "Oh My God! Rouge!"

"Sonic… Rouge needs to get to a hospital, quickly!" Shadow said. "There's something dangerous lurking about, and I'm afraid it's my fault that it's active."

TO BE CONTINUED

(Well, looks like Shadow has some explaining to do to Sonic and Tails. What dirty tricks and measures will Nega-5 try next?)


	3. Chapter 3

(On to Chapter 3. I don't own Sonic. I just own the Nega-5, and Toya/Ambient.)

CHAPTER 3

At the hospital, Rouge was in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages on her arms, legs and back, and an IV needle pumping fresh blood into her veins. Sonic, Tails and Shadow had gotten her there just in time.

Outside of the room, Shadow was relaying to Sonic and Tails of what happened before he arrived. "So after we went outside to check on Omega, we were ambushed by 5 femme fatales from GUN. Obviously they were sent to recapture me, but the worst part was, they attacked Rouge, just because she was defending me, and even tried to kill her."

"Damn… That's REALLY cold blooded." Sonic said.

Shadow nodded. "They obviously want to terminate any acquaintances I have so I'd be easier to catch, which means, they'd probably come after anyone who would even come to my aid. So Sonic, Tails, it'd be wise NOT to help me. You'd only be putting yourselves in unnecessary danger. I'll have to take care of these bitches myself and get my revenge on GUN for killing Maria, before they decide to hurt anyone else."

Sonic didn't like the tone of Shadow's voice. It sounded somber, despondent, and dark, like he had a death wish. 'Damn that GUN…. That's fine that they locked up Eggman, but do they still have to continue going after Shadow? Can't they just let him live his life in peace?'

"I couldn't protect Maria when I wanted to… But GUN's to blame for her death, I know that. All because of some stupid suspicion did they try to destroy ARK, and drove Professor Gerald to insanity, it's their fault! They either try to control or destroy whatever they don't understand, but I'm not going to let them do this anymore! They have controlled me and ruined my life for long enough!" Shadow's fists trembled angrily.

Sonic stood up. "Shadow… I may not know what you're going through, but it sounds to me like all you want to do is throw your life away. Do you think Maria would want that?"

Shadow just sighed. "I don't know anymore. My life?" Shadow shook his head. "Sonic… I don't know if I have a life. All I know is that I'm just… I'm just a lonely hedgehog." Chaos emerald in hand, he vanished from the inside of the Hospital, relocating to the rooftop. "Why can't those fools understand? Why must they continue to hunt me down and take away what I hold dear! I'm no one's property! I'm a living creature too!" Shadow could feel tears stinging in his eyes. 'Screw it, I don't care anymore if someone sees this.' For the first time in years, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, cried.

"Shadow…" Sonic's heart went out to Shadow at that moment. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly the doors flew open and in charged a very anxious, and distraught, Knuckles the Echidna. "Where is she! Is she ok!"

"Knuckles!" Sonic said, taken aback. "Are you talking about Rouge?"

"I heard she was in an accident and I got over as quickly as I could!" The Red Echidna's eyes showed a pleading for some good news.

"Knuckles…" Sonic began. "Rouge was hurt badly out there, and lost some blood, but the Doctors managed to fix her up and give her a blood transfusion. She'll live, but it'll be a while before she wakes up…"

Knuckles gave a sigh of relief. "Well, just so long as she's not dying."

AHEM

Team Sonic all turned towards the outside of Rouge's room, to see a doctor standing there. "You're all Rouge that Bat's friends am I correct?" The yellow duck enquired.

"How is she, Dr. Quack?" Tails asked.

"Well, the blood transfusion is almost complete, and she should be fine. The only serious injury was on her back and that should heal quickly with the medicine we administered. She seems to have regained some consciousness, but it's likely she's fallen back asleep now, as she will need some rest. If you want to visit her, I suggest you do it now."

"Let me go in first." Knuckles said simply, and he half walked, half ran into the room.

Sonic and Tails shot each other a confused look.

Knuckles turned his gaze toward the bed. There, lay Rouge lightly bandaged around the arms, legs and forehead, but obviously heavily bandaged along her back. Knuckles stepped forward, and gazed at the bat girl. "She's even beautiful when she's asleep…" He said as he watched Rouge's form. "Rouge… I came here as quickly as I could when I heard what happened. Please get better soon. I like having you around, believe it or not. You may be a sneaky jewel thief, but you're my sneaky jewel thief." He stroked the side of Rouge's face. Mustering up his courage he bent down and kissed Rouge on the cheek. "I love you…." He turned back to the door and walked out of the room.

Unbeknownst to him, Rouge wasn't fully asleep as he thought. Rouge's eyes opened slowly. "Knuckles… He loves me?" Rouge's heartbeat accelerated and she felt herself blush.

Hovering above the skies of Station Square, Fury was leering down at the people below. "Shadow… I know you're out there. You've just signed your death warrant, opposing GUN. If you really WERE the Ultimate Life Form, you'd have no need for emotions… Pining for that weak human girl…" She snarled. "You're pathetic." She vanished from sight.

Elsewhere in Station Square…

Sonic and Tails were enjoying chili dogs a few blocks away from the hospital. Knuckles had decided to stick around at the hospital in case Rouge made any improvement. Sonic's mind, however, was on other things besides chilidogs, like what happened after they left the hospital.

FLASHBACK

"Hi guys!"

Sonic froze at the voice. 'Ah man! Amy! Of all the times to show up, why now!' Sonic turned around nervously. "H-h-hey Amy…" His eyes bugged out of his head.

Amy Rose, who had grown up over the years, had ditched her usual red sun dress for something more attractive and sexy. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts that accentuated her round derriere, and a small t-shirt that bared her midriff and hugged tightly around her perky C-cup breasts. Her quills had also grown over the years and were know as long as Sonic's, but still in her usual hair style.

'Damnit!' Sonic cursed in his mind. 'Why did she have to dress so sexy?' "Amy! You look beautiful today…" He felt his face heat up as he spoke to her. 'Geez… I'm getting all nervous here…'

Amy blushed and smiled cutely. "Aw thank you Sonic!" She gave Sonic a big hug.

Sonic felt EXTREMELY hot as he felt Amy's breasts press up against him. 'Woah! I don't remember them being THAT big.'

Tails couldn't help but snicker at Sonic's "nervous as hell" look. 'He REALLY needs to loosen up.'

Amy looked at her watch. "Whoops, I gotta go." Amy released Sonic. "See you guys later!" She ran off, but not before blowing Sonic a kiss.

Sonic mega blushed and just stared at Amy's retreating form.

END FLASHBACK

Sonic let out a huge sigh. "Aw man. I really cut a pitiful figure up there. Must've been a -5 on the manliness scale…" He groaned.

Tails laughed. "Sonic, women aren't anything to be afraid, especially not Amy."

Sonic shook his head. "You know I don't hate her. It's just that no girl has ever shown me that much love and attention before. Sometimes she can come on a little too strong. Now I've gotten worse. Did you see how attractive she looked? I was a nervous wreck around her."

"Sonic, she won't bite you. She obviously thinks you're good enough, and she doesn't like you just because you're a hero. She likes you for who you are."

Sonic sighed. 'If that's so… Why do I still get nervous, being around her?' He thought.

While Sonic and Tails were talking, however, someone in the shadows was watching them intently.

"So… That's the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, and Miles "Tails" Prower…" Sorrow the Bat ran a manicured, purple furred hand through her midnight blue hair. Her onyx eyes watched the famed duo with interest. Her eyes cast down onto a miniature, dual screen Computer, which had the stats of Sonic on the bottom screen and the stats of Tails on the bottom screen. She gazed at Sonic's side to read the notes and stats. "Mach 1 and beyond, speed eh? Amazing… He can do some shield manipulation too, hm? What's this! Sonic can use Chaos Control just like Shadow? Interesting… I thought that we, the Nega-5, and Shadow could use this ability. But apparently Sonic has that power too… Chaos Control, super mach speed, special chaos emerald transformations, shield manipulation… Sonic is quite an interesting individual…" She smiled. "His little friend doesn't appear to be a slouch either, boasting some flight and attack abilities with those twin tails, and he can use them for speed to keep up with Sonic as well… He even has an IQ to rival Eggman's, and can transform using emerald energies too… What a pair…" She tapped some buttons on the computer. "Wonder what the info on the third is, despite the fact he's not present…" Both screens of Sonic and Tails disappeared, with the bottom screen now boasting Knuckles' stats. "Well, that's the speed and the flight of Team Sonic, but now to check on the muscle… "Hm… He has some of the basic speed attacks too, and emerald transformations…but he also has gliding, digging and climbing abilities. He's also strong, with those sharp knuckles… Guess with his fighting techniques, that makes him the perfect strongman for Team Sonic…" Sorrow closed her computer up. I'd best show this info to Fury…but first…" Wrapping her hand around her own personal chaos emerald, she vanished.

After eating lunch and paying, Sonic and Tails were about to leave when…

"Hold it you two!" A female voice yelled, before Sonic and Tails were grabbed from behind and taken away into thin air.

Next thing Sonic knew, he and Tails were thrown into the ground on the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins. "OW! What the hell happened!"

"I happened!"

Before Sonic's eyes, a sexy purple/blue bat materialized in front of him. By the look in her eyes, she was itching for a fight. "Who do you think you are!"

"I'm Sorrow…" The bat said with an air of arrogance. "And when this fight begins, Sonic the Hedgehog, you and Tails Prower shall wish you never met me!"

Sonic leapt up. "Hey! I've got nothing against you, and I don't even know you! Why do I have to fight you?"

"Don't ask questions!" Sorrow lunged at Sonic, her long claws extended from her fingers…

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sonic and Tails have their first battle with one of the Nega-5… What kind of techniques does Sorrow the Bat have though?)


	4. Chapter 4

(Here comes my next chappie! I don't own Sonic. All I own is the Nega-5, and Ambient.)

CHAPTER 4

"Don't ask questions!" Sorrow lunged at Sonic, her long claws extended from her fingers…

BAM

Tails knocked Sonic out of the line of fire and they hit the grass, letting Sorrow pass over them.

Sonic jumped back to his feet, and watched as Sorrow landed on the ground. He dashed forward at super speed. 'Let's see how she likes my Windmill Eagle combo.' Sonic threw a speeding spin kick at his adversary, sending her flying, before lunging after her with a flying axe kick, knocking her straight into the ground.

Sorrow spat out some dirt from her mouth before flying at Sonic. "You stupid, blue pin cushion!" She landed on her hands, and then bounced off, going into a spinning bird kick, spinning her legs like a tornado.

Sonic tried to guard against Sorrow, as her legs flew against his face. Producing a Ring in his hand he tossed it at Sorrow, throwing her off balance. As the ring charged into the air, he spin attacked after it, with the fumbling Sorrow in his line of fire. Catching the ring at the end he landed on the ground. "Man, this is almost too easy. Where the hell did-GUH!" Sonic was attacked from behind and sent face first into the ground. He felt a burning sensation on his back, and deduced that Sorrow must have hit him with an energy attack. He didn't have long to think as he suddenly felt himself lifted up off the ground, even though no one was touching him. He was raised straight into the air, where Sorrow appeared in front of him, and hammer slammed him back down to the ground.

Sorrow teleported below before Sonic hit the ground and threw a flying round house at the poor hedgehog. "Fool. Now you know who you're dealing with…"

Sonic stood from the ground. "I'm not going down yet!" He began to jump away from Sorrow, who immediately started after him. "Not smart!" He suddenly went into an aerial spin dash and performed his "Sonic Storm" sending a wave of energy straight at Sorrow, knocking her out of the air. He span down at her shooting down like a meteor, in half a second after the Sonic Storm.

Sorrow hit the ground so hard, she almost bounced. Leaping back to her feet, she fired chaos energy from her eyes, which Sonic nimbly dodged. "Damn you!" She charged up her hands with energy, before shooting out a battalion of fast shots at her opponent.

Sonic sped away as a wave of shots was chasing after his tail. "Damn, why do I always have the psycho's attacking me? Why can't I ever have a level headed bad guy to face?" He griped as he was outrunning the wave of shots chasing him.

Sorrow laughed. "You can't keep running forever! My shot's will continue to chase you!"

BAM!

Sorrow was knocked out of her reverie as a foreign energy shot hit her from behind, and she was brought to her hands and knees. Looking behind her, she saw Tails holding small energy cannon at her. "Grrr… Looks like I forgot about the brat."

"I got a name, you know! It's Tails!" Tails shot another energy shot, watching as Sorrow flipped away from it, and rushed him. Spinning his tails around he lifted from the ground, letting Sorrow go under him. He fired his Chu 2 Bomb after her as she went under him, sending her flying from the field. "Man, this lady's a joke."

Sorrow struggled to get up. "Shit… I didn't expect them to be this strong or fast…" Activating her chaos energy she began to heal herself at max speed. "Ah, that feels better. I guess I'll have to take it up a notch…"

Sonic watched as Tails landed right next to him. "What was that all about? Who was that bat?"

"No idea, but she doesn't like us…" Tails stopped. "What's that rushing sound?"

Both Sonic and Tails turned to the distance where they had sent Sorrow, only to see, for a split second a wall of energy come at them and hit them like a tank. "WOOOOOOUUUUH!" Sonic and Tails felt electrifying energy pump through their bodies and burn their skin for a brief second before they landed on their backs. They stumbled back up and looked to see Sorrow on the other side, her body smoking.

Sorrow turned back to the duo, sneering. "What do you think of my chaos crush? Now you're going to see how I can REALLY fight." She fired a quick eye blast, almost knocking Sonic and Tails of their feet.

Tails caught Sonic in his hands and took him up into the air. "Looks like she's tougher than we thought, and she can use chaos abilities like Shadow can…"

"Yeah, I know." Sonic told his buddy. "I'm starting to think that "Sorrow" might be one the creeps that attacked Shadow. Guess they already know that we're friends with him."

"Trying to escape are you? I won't let that happen!" Sorrow span around in place, charging up with chaos energy before firing herself like a rocket towards Sonic and Tails, knocking them straight out of the sky, before kicking them down to earth.

Tails hit the ground on his front, but Sonic managed to land on his feet, as Sorrow dropped right in front of him. Ducking down, he spin dashed in one place firing another shock wave towards the flying fiend.

Sorrow merely held out her hand and blocked the attack deflected. "Not this time pall." She flew like a torpedo at her enemy.

Sonic quickly leapt into the air and shot himself down into that bat girl. Both collided into one another knocking each other into the grass. As Sonic rubbed his sore head, his left hand rested upon something hard and pointy. He turned to his left to see a small blue chaos emerald. His face lit up. "Aha… Looks like I've got a way out after all…"

"Ugh…" Tails was beginning to come to. "Damn, she hits hard…"

"Tails!" Sonic zipped over to his buddy. "We've got a way out of this fight. When I collided with that bat, she dropped a chaos emerald. It's a good thing I can use chaos control too. We're out of here!"

"Thank God."

Sorrow was beginning to recover as she sat up, only to realize she dropped her chaos emerald in the collision. "Where in blazes…" She looked up to see Sonic and Tails huddled together, and Sonic with the blue chaos emerald. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Sorry, I don't see your name on it!" Sonic taunted. "CHAOS CONTROL!" The Chaos emerald glowed with power, enveloping Sonic and Tails with energy, before they all vanished in a flash of light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sorrow moaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Sorrow, you idiot!"

Sorrow looked up to see a pissed off End looking down at her. "End… I…"

"Not only did you go and pick a fight with Sonic the Hedgehog, underestimating him and not taking the fight seriously, but you also let him take your emerald! You should know better than that!"

Sorrow hung her head.

End sighed angrily and pulled another blue chaos emerald out of her pocket, tossing it at Sorrow's feet. "Here. TRY not to lose this emerald. Loosing the first one was your own fault for being reckless. Next time you pick a fight with someone, make sure to take it seriously and fight your opponent with some sense."

Sorrow stood up, her face looking completely miserable. "Yes ma'am…"

Sonic and Tails materialized right into Sonic's house at Emerald Town. Once the chaos emerald energy died down, Sonic flopped right down into a chair. "Phew… I'm all sore from that fight. What we both need is a relaxing hot bath right about now."

Tails cast Sonic a mock weary look, trying not laugh. "Sonic… I know you're my buddy and all, but I don't exactly "swing" that way…" He was met with a cushion in his face.

"That's not what I meant, you pervert!" Sonic growled.

"Apparently my cute looks seem to attract some male attention as well." Tails broke into laughter as Sonic madly chased after him around the house.

"YOU HAVE A SICK MIND PROWER!" Sonic screamed as he chased the little kitsune around the house, while the latter just laughed hysterically, and burst out of the house.

Sonic took off in a burst of speed, and tackled Tails, causing the two to roll along the ground at a high speed in a ball of blue and orange. They zipped across a small road, almost cutting in front of a car that was just coming their way…

Ambient was hovering across the road in his hover car, nearing Emerald Town. "Emerald Town… This place looks nice and peaceful. I think I'll crash here until the heat dies down. I wouldn't want those Chaotix guys to find me anyway." Suddenly, a speeding ball of blue and orange cut in front, causing him to hit the brake and stop on a dime. "WOAH! The hell was that?" He exclaimed as he saw the mound come to a halt just 4 meters from his car. Pulling over, he turned off the engine, and stepped out to see what it was.

Sonic had wrestled Tails to the ground and was tickling him unmercifully. "This is what you get for questioning Sonic the Hedgehog's sexual preference, buddy!" He laughed.

"Sonic HAHAHAHA you know HEHEHEHE Come on, have HAHAHA Mercy!" Tails laughed uncontrollably.

When Ambient was close enough, he found that it was a blue hedgehog, and an orange kitsune engaged in a tickle war. He snickered to himself. "Looks like it was just some rough male bonding between… Hey… Is that who I think it is?" He cleared his throat to make himself known.

Sonic and Tails immediately stopped their tickle war, hearing a new presence behind them. They turned to see an orange echidna dressed in an olive green uniform looking at them. Sonic stood up, and dusted himself off. "Sorry about that. My little buddy just made a goofy comment and I had to "punish" him." He said with a smirk.

Ambient snickered at the blue hedgehog's choice of words. "You know, that could be taken quite perversely…"

Sonic groaned. "Great, now I've got to people throwing homoerotic humor at me…" Shaking the thought off, he resumed conversing. "I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move?"

"Uh… Of course. Just today, I moved here to Emerald Town. My name's Toya, but my friends call me Ambient."

"Nice to meet you Ambient, I'm Sonic."

Ambient's jaw dropped. "Sonic the Hedgehog! The one and only!" He looked over. "And is, that Miles "Tails" Prower?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

Ambient's eyes grew wide. "I can't believe it… I'm actually talking with the world famous Sonic and his partner Tails… This is SUCH an honor!"

Sonic waved his hand. "No need for formalities and worship, Ambient." He laughed. "I'm just one hedgehog who likes to do the right thing."

Tails got up off the ground, and walked over to Ambient. "Since you're new around here, How about Sonic and I show you around?"

"Thanks that would help me out." Ambient said. 'So, this is Sonic the Hedgehog… I should've known that was him by the speed. He's certainly MUCH better company than the Chaotix. Wonder what awaits this treasure hunter here…"

TO BE CONTINUED

(I leave off here for now. Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've been busy with things.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Onto the next chapter… I don't own Sonic. I just own the Nega-5, and Ambient.)

CHAPTER 5

Knuckles sat in the waiting room of Station Square Hospital, waiting for the doctor to show. "It's been 10 minutes now…" He grumbled.

"Hello Knuckles." Dr. Quack arrived at last.

Knuckles jumped up. "Dr. Quack! How's Rouge today?"

"Well, I have good news. She's almost completely healed. She's well enough to go home now."

Knuckles smiled. "That's great. I think you know that I volunteered to take her home?"

"Of course, go right ahead."

"Thank you." Knuckles said, beginning to walk towards the direction of the desired room. Knuckles walked right into Rouge's room. When he gazed at the bed, it appeared that the bat-girl was still fast asleep, looking like sleeping beauty. "She looks so beautiful when she's asleep…" Knuckles said with a smile as he walked over. "Wonder why she always hides behind her cocky, sophisticated, 'I'm hotter than you attitude…' Oh well… That's what makes her who she is, and I love her for it, even when she tries to go after the Master Emerald." He said the last part with a laugh. He wandered over to the side of Rouge's bed. "Well, time to awaken the princess…"

Unbeknownst to him, Rouge was only pretending to be asleep, and overheard EVERY word. She fought back the blush coming to her face but was smiling internally. 'He feels the same way… We'll I'll be…' Then she got a devilish thought. 'Pulling the sleeping beauty kiss on me, hmm? Boy will he be in for a surprise…"

Knuckles leaned over to Rouge's side, and began to near her lips with his own…

"Don't hog all the fun, sugar..."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around him and pulled him down onto the sleeping girl, and Knuckles was met with a full lip lock from Rouge. His eyes widened in shock at first, but he relaxed into Rouge's embrace and kissed her right back.

Meanwhile…

Sonic, Tails, and Ambient had stopped off in Central City, and they were visiting the Museum on the tour. Ambient was interested in a lot of the rare jewels that were on display as he peered at them through the glass case.

"Wow… Look at them all…"

"Now don't go getting any funny ideas." Sonic laughed.

Ambient raised a hand. "I'm no jewel thief. I just have an eye for magnificent things." He said with a smile.

"Well that's good, because we already have a jewel thief around here." Sonic said.

"Rouge the Bat, am I right? I've heard of the thieving vixen. She's crafty as she is beautiful."

Tails shook his head. "Sorry, but she's way out of your league, buddy."

Ambient sighed. "Oh well, can't blame an echidna for trying…"

Sonic and Tails continued to show Ambient around town, when they were just about to leave Central City…

"Sonic!"

Sonic froze. 'Uh oh… I know that voice…' Sonic turned around slowly, and sure enough, there was Amy Rose, once again in that sexy ensemble. To Sonic, it suddenly got hotter outside than it really was. But he tried to keep his cool this time. "H-Hey Amy! Looking pretty as usual." 'Gah! Did I say that out loud!'

Amy blushed. "Thanks for the compliment. What brings you out here?"

Sonic regained his composure. "Tails and I, we were just giving out a tour of the town to our new friend, Ambient." He motioned over to the orange echidna.

Ambient walked forward to the pink hedgehog, and gave a slight bow. "Please to meet you, Miss Amy." He kissed her hand, causing her to blush and giggle.

Sonic suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy inside of him as he saw Ambient kiss Amy's hand as if she were a princess. He felt like he wanted to be in Ambient's place, and be the one kissing Amy Rose's hand. 'Ugh… What's happening to me?'

Tails spoke up. "Hey Amy? Isn't Cream usually with you?"

Amy looked around. "She was with me just a second ago… I don't know where…"

"Hi guys!" The said, rabbit came into view, carrying a triple-decker chocolate ice cream with her. "I noticed an ice cream stand nearby, and I thought I'd just nip over and get myself a cone."

Tails laughed. "It figures, you're always a sucker for ice cream."

Cream flushed. "That's not true! I…" She trailed off.

"I'm just playing around with you Cream, no need to get upset." Tails hesitated for a moment, but then went on. "Besides, you're cute when you're flustered."

Cream blushed all over timidly at being called 'cute.' "Tails… Um…"

"Yeah, Cream?"

"Do you wanna have some ice cream with me?" Cream said quickly then turned away to hide her blush.

Tails' eyes widened. 'Is Cream asking me out? She's blushing… Does this mean she likes me?' "S-sure, I'd love to!"

Cream, suddenly got a big smile on her face, and grabbed Tails by the hand. "Yay! Thank you!" She ran off in the direction of the ice cream stand, with an equally happy Tails behind her.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "It looks like little Cream has a BIG crush on my two-tailed buddy."

"How cute." Ambient added. Then he noticed the looks Sonic was casting at Amy, and vice versa. He smiled to himself, and thought. 'Another shy couple…' "Well, thanks for the tour Sonic, I think I know my way around town now. I have to get back home and…uh…finish unpacking." He started to walk out of the museum.

"A-Ambient?" Sonic called after him.

"Well Sonic, it's just you and me now…" Amy said, inching closer to Sonic, and gently holding his hand.

Sonic forced a goofy, yet nervous smile. "Yeah, heh heh, imagine that…" 'Oh man… Tails, I need your help right now…' He thought with panic, but also felt some content at how Amy was touching him.

Elsewhere…

Shadow was running through the mountains, near Holy Summit. He had a lot on his mind. "I'm sick of it… Just sick… It's like every megalomaniac wants to use me for purposes I don't even know about. Gerald, Eggman, GUN… ARGH!" He stopped dead. "Being an "Ultimate Life Form" is nothing but pain and sorrow! I might as well just be a rock!" He fired a chaos blast at a boulder, shattering it into pebbles.

"Throwing a little tantrum are we?"

Shadow whirled around, and came face to face with red haired, white furred Mongoose girl, in another uniform. "Oh great… End."

"So you remember me. You're a hard hedgehog to find and deal with, Shadow. That goes for your friends too. If you didn't know, Sorrow had some problems dealing with your friend Sonic. Apparently he's even stronger and faster in person, and really can use Chaos Control…"

Shadow stomped the ground. "You leave him alone! He doesn't need to get involved with creeps like you! It's me you want!"

End shook her head. "Oh no, not just you… The girls and I have decided we'll need Sonic the Hedgehog too, seeing as how he's able to match you in some ways. That kitsune partner of his may be useful too, and that echidna who guards that Floating Island."

Shadow shook with rage. "Damn you… If you lay one hand on them, I'll…!"

End narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You'll what?"

"I'll bloody well rip your eyes out and shove them down your skirt, so you can watch me kick your ass!"

End's eyes flashed. "You dare threaten me? A weakling like you doesn't have what it takes to beat me!"

Shaodw darted forward. "I'll show you who's a weakling!" He threw chaos ball at the mongoose.

End jumped into the air, avoiding it, and swooped down, in a swan dive, a shield of chaos energy in front of her. "Die!"

Shadow used Chaos Control and vanished from the target point, choosing to appear right behind End, as she landed, and snapped his fingers, performing his "chaos nightmare" attack.

End was hit from behind with a small chaos explosion and was sent plowing through the earth. "Blargh!" She spat out a mouth full of dirt and grass. "You've improved…"

"I never repeat my mistakes." Shadow told her.

"Well neither do I." End stated, disappearing.

Shadow looked all around, knowing she used chaos control. "Damn it, where is SHOOOOP!" He suddenly felt a small wall of energy hit him right in the back knocking him straight into the ground. "Ugh… That hurt more than I expected it too." He suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. "WOAH! What's going ooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn!" Shadow was lifted straight into the sky, and then slammed down into the earth in a flash. He could taste the dirt and grass in his mouth and he didn't like it. He felt himself being raised up again, but he wouldn't be treated in the same manner as before. He snapped his fingers again, and…

FWOOSH!

A small energy flare went up around End, causing her to lose her hold on Shadow.

Shadow disappeared from the air, as End went flying backwards. He reappeared in her line of flight and gave one swing, creating an energy curtain in front of him that End ricocheted off of.

End landed on her feet, looking banged up, but still standing. "Ok… No more fooling around… It's time for you to witness my ultimate technique…"

Shadow just crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

End just turned around, to glare at Shadow. Suddenly her eyes widen and flashed an eerie dark purple. "I was only playing around with you that time… But now play time's OVER!"

Suddenly a huge column of purple energy erupted from underneath Shadow, and engulfed him completely. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUH!" The pain was tremendous, as all of his nerve cells felt like they were erupting. His brain couldn't even concentrate on anything but the horrible pain he was experiencing.

End smirked evilly. "Our ultimate technique, 'Chaos Agony,' causes the target to be enveloped in a column of purple energy that makes them experience nothing but the worst pain imaginable…" She began to walk towards the agonizing Shadow, slowly, so that he would experience as much pain as possible. "Stupid Shadow… Face the facts; you're no longer the Ultimate Life Form… You never were the Ultimate Life Form in the first place…" She stepped right in front of shadow, and dresses back a glowing hand, and released such a forceful slap that Shadow was shot off like a bullet. She teleported in his line of flight and snagged him straight out of the air, by the throat.

Shadow looked worse for wear as his fur was all smoky and singed; his frame was battered, bruised and bloodied; and his body was twitching.

End's eyes showed no remorse. "Idiot… Trying to be some sort of hero… I hate heroes." She straightened out her free hand and drew it back, aiming right for Shadow's rib cage, where his heart would lie. "Die, worthless filth!" She thrust her hand forward.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Cliffhanger time! How in the hell will Shadow get out of this? CAN he get out? Find out next chapter…)


	6. Chapter 6

(Time to pick off from my "evil" cliffhanger… I don't own Sonic, remember. All I own is the Nega-5, and Toya AKA Ambient.)

CHAPTER 6

End's eyes showed no remorse. "Idiot… Trying to be some sort of hero… I hate heroes." She straightened out her free hand and drew it back, aiming right for Shadow's rib cage, where his heart would lie. "Die, worthless filth!" She thrust her hand forward.

CRONCH

End winced in pain as she felt her wrist being crushed like a pop can. When she looked at her arm, there were two gloved hands right there. Shadow's hands, that is.

Shadow's eyes were still closed, but he held a weak smile. "N…Nice try End. But I don't plan on dying just yet." With those words he did a quick flip kick, smacking End across the chin, forcing her to release Shadow.

Shadow watched his adversary flip over and land on the ground, as he rose into the air. Snapping his fingers once more, he let loose his "air chaos magic" attack, which caused an energy blast right on top of End. He landed on the ground, and waited to see if End was finished. But to his surprise, End stood up like the attack was nothing.

"Don't you get it? Your chaos attacks can't hurt me!" End said with arrogance. "I suggest you give up before I get, UGH!" She fell to her knees. "I'm…loosing power!"

Shadow finally smiled. "Seems you need to recharge your battery, End. Plus, it's not just your clothes that are tattered. Look at your skin."

End looked down at her arms, to find that bits of her skin were crumbling off, revealing what looked like many metallic cells linked together.

"Not quite so ultimate after all, are you?"

End just growled, and pulled out a green chaos emerald. "I didn't expect you to be this strong… I retreat for now, but mark my words Shadow, you WILL die." The chaos emerald's energy enveloped End, and she vanished from sight.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief, and fell to the ground. "That was close… I was able to hold out and force her to retreat… God, that took a lot out of me… I better get back to the city…" Shadow stood up, a bit shakily, and began to walk to the nearest town. He noticed that he was in the southern part of Holy Summit, near the wooden Bridge that lead to Central City. "I can't…get there on foot… I'm too weak." He took out his chaos emerald, and frowned at its state. Damn it, it must've got cracked in that battle with End. One more chaos control and it'll probably shatter. If I choose the wrong area, I'm screwed. I must make this transport count…" Holding the cracked emerald, he gave it one last use. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow vanished in the energy surge that followed… After viewing nothing but blinding light he found himself in a dark area of the city, lit up by many neon lights and signs. "Night Babylon…" He spoke, and then turned his attention back to his red chaos emerald. The emerald cracked a few more times, and then it shattered into a million shards. Shadow looked behind him to see what building of Night Babylon he was at. It was Club Rouge, Rouge's hang out, and it was open, meaning people were inside. Shadow wanted to laugh with relief, but couldn't muster the strength to. He raised an arm to the door, and with his remaining strength, he banged on the door as hard as he could, praying that he'd be heard. After nine or ten knocks, he dropped to his knees, suddenly feeling horrible in the pit of his stomach. "Oh god… It feels like I'm…going…to…BLAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He vomited right on the doorstep, spilling out whatever was in his stomach. After 15 seconds, he finally stopped. "Ah great…" He said sarcastically. "Rouge is gonna be pissed." He then thought he heard footstep coming from inside, as his eyelids grew heavy and he began to black out. The last sound she heard before falling unconscious were the sounds of the door opening and a female gasp…

During that very moment…

"Ooh…unh…oh…AH!"

"Right there, Rouge?"

"Oh God… When did you get so good at this?"

"The martial arts I practice give me good powerful hands, useful for lifting heavy things, fighting and defending, and apparently as of now, massaging."

Rouge lay on her stomach on top of her bed, sprawled out wearing nothing but a man's button up dress shirt. Knuckles was at her side, rubbing his strong hand across her lower and middle back, giving her a relaxing back massage. She was in pure bliss at this moment. "Oooh… You're hands are as good as your lips…" Rouge said in an entranced voice.

Those words made Knuckles' mind take a journey back to the hospital…

FLASHBACK

After a few minutes of the intense kiss, Knuckles finally came up for air, flushing madly. He looked down at Rouge, who seemed to have a smile on her face, which was half confident, yet half blissful at the same time. "R-Rouge… You were awake!"

Rouge nodded, blushing a, a look of embarrassment appearing. "I heard you before too… About how I looked like a sleeping princess and how I was YOUR Jewel Thief…"

Knuckles was sweating now. "Well…I…uh…"

Rouge sat up and looked at Knuckles with a wistful, yet questioning look. "Are all those things you said, true?"

Knuckles, having no other option, came clean. "Yes, ma'am, they were…" What came next surprised his mind, but didn't surprise his heart. Knuckles was staring at Rouge one moment, and the next minute, he was full off her, as the bat-girl reached out and drew him right into a loving hug, and yet another kiss.

'Wow…' That was the only thing on both of their minds.

END FLASHBACK

Knuckles smiled. "That was the best moment of my life…"

Rouge sighed contently. "Mine too…ooh…right there…"

Knuckles chuckled inside of his mind. 'She's just a little pussy cat when she's like that… I could probably do anything to her right now, and she'd think it was a dream.' He continued to rub Rouge's back making her moan in pleasure. He leaned down to her as he moved up to her shoulders. He started to kiss around Rouge's neck, as he massaged her shoulders.

Rouge shivered at Knuckles' touch as she felt what he was doing. She felt waves of pleasure course through her body and brain as she felt his kisses and caresses. 'Oooh… Does he have any idea what that does to me…' "Uuunnnnh…"

Knuckles smirked. "You like that don't you?"

Rouge moaned in response and suddenly turned over onto her back.

Knuckles flushed a bit and what she seemed to be indicating. "You want me to do the front now, don't you?"

Rouge nodded, giving a smile.

Knuckles started to rub Rouge's thighs, gently, and resumed kissing her neck and muzzle. He then started to feel a pleasure full, rubbing pressure on his own back. It seemed as though Rouge was returning the favor to him. He moved up to Rouge's stomach, while rouge started to kiss his face and massage his neck. Knuckles hands began to move up to Rouge's shirt, and he proceeded to unbutton it. He slowly undid Rouge's first button, which exposed more of her collar bone, and then he moved down to the second and third buttons, gently unbuttoned them, exposing Rouge's large, d-cup breasts, covered by a black silk bra. He could feel himself going wild with desire inside as he continued to unbutton the bat-girl's shirt. He unbuttoned the last bottom button, exposing her silken black panties. He quickly removed the shirt, tossing it to the side. He felt Rouge pull him down on top of her and gave him a big kiss on his lips. He felt Rouge's tongue lick the inside of his lips gently, as her hands caressed his back.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Knuckles and Rouge stopped what they were doing, hearing the banging at the door.

"DAMN IT!" Knuckles cursed as he sat up. "Right when I was the middle of pure pleasure!"

Rouge sighed in disappointment and frustration, since she was very much enjoying herself. "I'll get it Knux, just came the fires burning…" She gave him a sexy wink.

Knuckles smiled slyly. "Oh I will…"

Rouge picked up her shirt and pulled it over her underwear clad body, without buttoning it, and walked to the door. "Who the hell could be knocking at this time of night?" She stopped in front of the door, and opened it up. She gasped as she saw who it was. "Shadow!"

At the present time…

Shadow slowly started to come to, as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was hazy at the moment so he couldn't tell exactly where he was. But his vision started to clear as soon as his head did. 'Agh… I'm sore all over…but it doesn't feel like anything's broken…' Shadow thought as he sat up.

"Shadow? Are you finally awake?"

Shadow rubbed his eyes and looked for the source of the voice. "Knuckles?" He asked when he saw the red echidna sitting by him. He cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing at Rouge's place?"

Knuckles flushed slightly and fumbled for words. "Well… I…"

Then Rouge decided to come in, hoping to check on Shadow, whom she found to be very much awake. "Shadow! You're awake!"

Shadow turned to Rouge and noticed her state of undress, with her open shirt and black underwear on view. He smirked, but also blushed a bit. "Nice underwear Rouge… You and Knuckles have been having some 'fun' have you?"

Rouge looked down at her state and blushed madly, trying to cover up. Shaking her head, she huffed. "What Knuckles and I do together, is none of your concern…"

"Especially if it's in bed, hmm?" Shadow joked, earning blushes of embarrassment and anger from both Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow laughed at his own joke until… "ARGH!" He clutched his side in pain.

Knuckles and Rouge gathered around him, worried for his well being.

Shadow grimaced. "Ugh… That wasn't a smart thing to do… I guess I shouldn't have been out in the open, and then End wouldn't have caught me…"

Rouge's eyes widened. "End? One of those five freaks who attacked us before!"

Shadow nodded. "Apparently they've already had a run in with Sonic…and now they've decided to after anyone from Team Sonic now too… You guys have got to warn Sonic and Tails about this. If they go after and capture them, there's no telling what GUN will do to them, or what the Nega-5 themselves will do."

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "If they think they'll take Knuckles away from me, they've got another thing coming!"

Knuckles looked worried as well. "I'm worried about Amy and Cream too. They're awfully close to Sonic and Tails, and if the Nega-5 find out… Well you know what could happen…"

Shadow had a sad look on his face. 'This all my fault… They're going after everyone because of me…' He thought. 'But if they think they're going to capture anyone for military gain… They're sadly mistaken!'

TO BE CONTINUED

(Things are just heating up… What are the Nega-5 gonna plan next? What's Shadow gonna do to get back at them? Find out in future chapters…)


	7. Chapter 7

(Next chapter on the way! I still don't own Sonic, simple as that. I also don't own the song "Jyounetsu Ballad," which is owned by Kotani Kinya. Oh, and in case you were wondering about the ages of the characters at this time of the story… Sonic is 19, Tails is 12, Knuckles is 20, Amy is 16, Cream is 10, Rouge is 21, Ambient is 17, Espio is 20, Vector is 24, Charmy is 10, and Shadow is…still unknown. LOL)

CHAPTER 7

Sonic sat outside of his doorstep, doing something he didn't usually do, a LOT of thinking. 'Man, this is driving me nuts! Why can't I just drop this stupid 'phobia' of girls, and just talk to Amy? She's just a cute, beautiful girl… It's nothing to be worried about. I know I love her and she loves me, so what am I so sacred of? What am I scared of? The unknown, that's what. What if something happened to her because of me, and what if I'm not good enough for her? I mean, of all the guys she knows, why did she fall in love with me of all people?'

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic looked up from where he was sitting to see none other than his new friend Ambient looking at him.

"Why so pensive?"

"Ah… I was just thinking about Amy…"

A smile curled Ambient's lips. "Ah, that cute pink Hedgehog… You love her don't you?"

Sonic face faulted. "Agh… I AM too easy to read, at times…"

"It would seem so. Look Sonic, if you love her and she loves you, then just go out there and tell her. And from what I've heard, since you're such a big hero, how willing are you to protect your friends?"

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for them, of course."

"Exactly. So whomever would try to kidnap Amy or do some harm to her would have a difficult time doing it, if you were there protecting her. So what do you have to worry about?" Ambient just told Sonic what he thought, blunt and simple. He pulled out a velvet pouch and tossed it to Sonic, and gave him a nod that said "give her what's inside."

Sonic was taken aback at the blunt and simple advice, but it was just what he needed, as he stood up clutching the velvet pouch. "Well, that was certainly straight to the point." He stood up. "So now I know what I gotta do. I'm gonna go right up to Amy and tell her how I feel, pure and simple!"

Ambient nodded. 'All he needed was someone to just say it right to him…' He thought as he watched Sonic zoom off to Central City. "Well, that's my good deed for the day…" He said to himself as he walked off. "Hmm… I wonder if those Chaotix buffoons have stopped looking for me yet…"

Unbeknownst to Ambient, the Chaotix were between Central City and Emerald Town, searching for their 'suspect.'

"Damn it, where the hell could Ambient be? Sources say he was around here, yet we can't even find him…" Espio grumbled.

"Calm down Espio." Vector waved his hand at the ninja chameleon. "We'll find him, just be patient."

"Bzzzz!" Charmy was getting antsy. "We've been searching for him for 3 days now! What if he's not even in this town?"

"Relax you 2! We'll find him. I can feel it in my bones." Vector told them, as they continued to walk through the streets.

WOOSH!

A blue blur zoomed by at hyper speed, almost blowing Charmy away.

"Woooooooooooooooaaaaaaaah!" Charmy was spiraling through the air so fast that he was dizzy. Thankfully, before he could get away, Espio caught him with one quick lash of the tongue.

Vector regained his footing and laughed. "Sonic the Hedgehog is on patrol."

Charmy groaned. "That means today's forecast will be high winds…"

Sonic was zooming through Central City, on his way to Amy's house. On the way he zoomed by a familiar looking trio of detectives. "Hmm… The Chaotix… Wonder what they're doing around here…" He quickly shook the thought off, keeping his mind on the current task. He saw Amy Rose's house coming closer into view, and he skidded to a halt, stopping right on front of the building. He looked at the velvet pouch in his hand, wondering what was inside of it. He walked up right to Amy Rose's door, and knocked. 'It's now or never. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, will ask Amy Rose out.' He could hear footsteps coming towards him from inside. He saw the door open and took a deep breath. Amy Rose appeared in the doorway, in her trademark red dress that looked a little too small and tight for her maturing body, as Sonic could see her curves and her nice shape… "Hey Amy!" Sonic made sure to play it cool and calm.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy Rose greeted casually, though inside, she was screaming with joy that her number one crush was here, at her doorstep, wanting to talk to her. 'I must be dreaming… But here he is, right in front of me, talking to me!' Shaking those thoughts aside, she continued to converse with Sonic.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Amy, I've been thinking… About us."

Amy's heart began to beat rapidly. 'Oh my God… Is he going to ask me?'

"Amy, I know I've been shy around you, and…well…elusive. Well, it's time that I stopped beating around the bush and playing hard to get. Amy Rose…would you like to go out on a date with me?" Sonic's reply was a squeal of glee and a sudden tackle hug. "Woah! Easy there Amy!"

Amy continued to hug Sonic, but gently. "Oh Sonic… I'm so happy. I was starting to think you didn't like me. I mean, I know that my affections for you have been a little to bold and strong… I must've just been acting like an annoying fan girl to you at times…"

"No Amy, it's not you." Sonic told her, grabbing her by the shoulders gently and looking her in her eyes. "It was me… The thing is, I've never really been that comfortable around girls, nor have I told anyone that they love me like you do. I didn't know how to react to it, and I basically got scared. I also couldn't understand why you'd like me, out of all the guys you know… I mean there are plenty of other guys better than me, and lets face it… I'm hot headed, impatient; sometimes I get overconfident and cocky… I'm not exactly hero perfection…" He had a downcast look in his eyes.

Amy couldn't help but smile. 'That's why! He felt like he wasn't good enough for me, and didn't know how to react to someone telling him they loved him? A side of Sonic no one knows about… He really doesn't think that highly of himself at times?' "Sonic…" Amy began, stroking Sonic's face. "I like you, because you're you. You're willing to risk your life for anyone in danger, you're kind to your friends, and you'll always help out anyone in need without a second thought… You're the perfect hero to me, no matter what anyone else thinks…"

Sonic blushed at Amy's touch. "Amy… I've been a complete idiot, for running from you all the time… Well no more. Amy, what do you say to a little night out at Club Rouge?"

"Sonic, I'd love to!" Amy gushed and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

Sonic smiled with pleasure at the feel of Amy's lips on his face.

Later that day…

Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He held a bouquet of white roses in one hand, and the velvet pouch in the other. "Alright! I'm looking good. I wonder what's in the pouch though… Whatever it is, it must be precious and valuable…" He checked his watch. "I better get going… I've got a pink furred princess to meet." He chuckled to himself. He checked his watch for the time. "Time to break out the 'carriage.'" He zipped out to his garage and opened the door, revealing his car, "Cyclone." It had been a while since he used it. He hadn't used it much since the drift races, but he still took it out for drives, and kept it tune. He walked over to the red sports car, taking the keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door on the driver's side. He slipped into the car, and closed the door behind him. He inserted the keys and turned on the ignition. The car pulled out of the drive way in a flash, and began to speed off down the road to Central City. It didn't take long for Sonic to get to the outskirts of Central City, where Amy's house was. He pulled up right to the outside, and honked his horn. He watched the door open from inside and what he saw made his heart stop.

Amy Rose came outside of her house, dressed in an outfit that made Sonic freeze. Instead of the usual red dress, she wore a short black skirt that showed off her sexy slender legs, whose length made her as tall as Sonic, and a tight, green, short sleeved blouse, that showed off her "assets." Now that her quills had gotten almost as long as Sonic's, Amy had forgone her head band and let her bangs flow freely over her forehead and near her eyes, while her quills flowed behind her. Her eyes had lengthened lashes and tiny bit of purple eye shadow. When Amy looked at Sonic's reaction, she giggled, as she thought, 'Mission completed.'

Sonic snapped out of his daze and stepped out of the car, to open the passenger's side for Amy. "You're hot red, horseless carriage milady." He said in a cheesy tone, while at the same time holding out the white roses to her. "I believe these are madam's favorite?"

Amy blushed and smiled, as she accepted the beautiful white roses. "Thank you, kind sir." She kissed Sonic on the cheek. She then slithered onto the passenger's seat with the roses in her lap, and Sonic shut the door behind her.

After climbing back in, Sonic started the car up again and began to head north through the city.

"So…" Amy began. "Where are we going for our date?"

"I thought we'd go for some dinner and dancing at Club Rouge." Sonic said casually.

"Club Rouge? Aren't reservations a little hard to come by?"

"It was no problem. I told Rouge what I was planning, and after some teasing made the reservations with no problems." He smiled triumphantly. "It pays to have connections with the owner." He said jokingly.

Amy laughed at his joke.

They soon arrived at Night Babylon, and it was, you guessed it, night time. Sonic got out of the car, and walked over to Amy's side, opening the door for her with a bow.

Amy sat up from her seat and walked out from the car.

Sonic closed the door, and took Amy's hand kissing it. "Let's go inside, pink princess."

Amy blushed slightly. "Pink Princess?"

"It's my new pet name for you." Sonic said. "It kind of fits, don't you think?"

"Aw, thank you, Sonic." Amy hugged him tightly, before they walked to the club.

Rouge was right at the door, greeting people, when she saw Sonic and Amy arrive. "Sonic! Ames! Glad you guys could make it. I reserved a special seat for your two love birds, where you can have some 'quality time.'" She said with a suggestive wink, pushing open the door.

Sonic and Amy both blushed at the comment but laughed it off as they went inside.

"Oh, and you might not see me too much tonight, as I'll be spending some time with a certain echidna." Rouge winked once more before she slipped into the club herself and met up with Knuckles whom Sonic had just noticed nearby.

'Well I'll be… Looks like those two already hit it off…' He thought to himself, before turning to Amy. "So do we eat first, or dance?"

"We dance first." Amy said a little aggressively, pulling Sonic to the dance floor with everyone.

As the red, blue, green and yellow strobe lights began to scatter across the dance floor, a techno beat began to start up, that soon followed up with a soft rap in Japanese. Amy began to move her body in tune with the music, just letting her self go.

Sonic, mesmerized by Amy's moves joined in, flowing with the music as the song began.

_**odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi**_

_**KORE koso ARE desho kakeru desho**_

_**KIMETE no FEIKU o kasanetara**_

**_JYOUDEKI! koi wa ji-JYOU!_**

The dancers rocked out to the singer's energetic vocals and passionate singing, their bodies swaying, shaking and thrusting to the techno beats and melodies.

_**genshi teki SAIZU no AO sade ano ko no shisen GIRAGIRA utsushitai**_

_**mikai no hada JYURASHIKKU na kanji! hokorashige ni douzo yoroshiku**_

Sonic danced and grooved to the lyrics, letting himself blend with the music. He watched as Amy's raw, fluid moves matched his own. They were almost hypnotic and sexual in a way, and got even more so when the next line came up.

_**SHINKUFUROAA ni kemuru amai iro**_

_**mujyaki no jyougi de Groove hakatte mita**_

Sonic's eyes were all over Amy as her body moved in a slow, seductive manner. Her body language seemed to drive Sonic crazy.

_**odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi**_

_**KORE koso ARE desho kakeru desho**_

_**KIMETE no FEIKU o kasanetara**_

_**JYOUDEKI! koi wa ji-JYOU!**_

The chorus broke in and Sonic moved a bit closer to Amy, dancing with her, responding to her body language.

_**ajiki nai katsuji no jyugyou o dekireba konna komidashide mitai**_

_**RABBU mo doki no in nanka funde! pokurashisa o igo yoroshiku**_

Sonic made a few quick spins and thrusts as the next verse came in, and he noticed that Amy was now right beside him, shaking what she had.

_**moeru RAITO ni kyoufu no RAIBARU o**_

_**shijyou dekatameta SUMAIRU de doukashitai**_

When the music got deep and seductive again, Amy starts her sensual charm once more, and she bent over and started to slide her booty against Sonic's side.

Sonic began to feel a little funny down south as she felt Amy's derriere rub against him. 'My, she's getting a bit bold…' He thought excitedly.

_**ATSUI GUTS NIGHT! kiwadoi koi**_

_**tsuyoki to USO ki o kakeru desho**_

_**keiken ga nakyanai demo tsuretara**_

_**JYOUDEKI! koi wa ji-JYOU!**_

After the chorus, there was a short instrumental break, before the rap from the beginning of the song reappeared, only loud, and passionate than before. Everyone on the dance floor just let loose, releasing wild and crazy dance moves.

Sonic took this opportunity to kick and spin on the floor, just releasing his energy. He watched as Amy was able to match his own dance moves with ease, and flare. When the instrumental break came, Amy started to turn to Sonic and began to sway her hips seductively at him.

_**kawasu ano ko ni ukatsu na yuuki de...**_

_**KARESHI no Copy ni jijou o setsumei shitai!**_

Amy's dancing started to get a bit risqué as she began to grind with Sonic, whose eyes were on her wild swaying hips. Her bosom heaved in and out as she breathed heavily from the intense dancing. She danced closer until she rubbed her body against Sonic's frame.

_**odoru GET NIGHT! mitsuketa koi**_

_**KORE koso ARE desho kakeru desho**_

_**KIMETE no FEIKU o kasanetara**_

_**jyounetsu BALLAD o...**_

_**ATSUI GUTS NIGHT! kiwadoi koi**_

_**tsuyoki to USO ki o kakeru desho**_

_**keiken ga nakyanai demo tsuretara**_

_**JYOUDEKI! koi wa ji-JYOU!**_

As the song began to end, Sonic and Amy danced together, their bodies brushing against one another, as they felt the other's sensual heat. When the music stopped they were so close together, it looked like they would kiss at any moment… They did, as Sonic swiftly pressed his lips to Amy's, and fireworks went off in each others minds, as their lips bruised each other.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sonic/Amy dirty dancing! Heheheh. Well, that's it for chapter 7. Next chapter, the continuation of Sonic and Amy's date, what's in that velvet pouch, and much more, which I cannot reveal just yet…)


	8. Chapter 8

(It's back to Sonic and Amy's date! Still don't own Sonic. We'll finally know what's in that velvet pouch now.)

CHAPTER 8

After what seemed like an hour of dancing, Sonic and Amy retreated to their table, and ordered their food. As Sonic was eating his chili dogs, he turned his attention to his date as she was eating ketchup covered French fries. "Boy Amy, I never you could dance like that. I'd say you were an angel, but real angels don't dance like that." He finished with a suggestive wink.

Amy countered with her own suggestive look. "There's a lot you don't know about me Sonic… A girl has to keep her secrets…"

"Though I'd like to know some of them…" Sonic said quietly. He remembered the velvet pouch in his pocket and he began to dig in his pocket for it.

Amy swallowed her food as she wiped her brow. "Whew, that dancing really got me all hot."

"You were already hot, before the dance got started." Sonic said as he leaned over and kissed Amy.

Amy giggled. "You know it, baby."

Sonic got the velvet pouch out of his pocket but made sure to keep it hidden until he felt it was the right time. He looked all around the club, and noticed Knuckles in the back, sneaking off with Rouge. He couldn't help but chuckle. "It looks like they've got something naughty in mind."

Amy laughed along with them. "I'd wonder if Rouge was ready for Knuckles… But I think the question is, is Knuckles ready for Rouge?"

Sonic looked to where Knuckles and Rouge were heading off to. It was one of many rooms entitled, "Lover's Lounge." "It looks like quite a few couples are heading there for a little privacy." He noticed there was one of those rooms right behind him. This was just what he needed right now. "Hey Ames…"

"Yeah Sonic?"

Sonic stood up and took Amy's hand. "Come with me…there's something I want to show you, but not in front of all these prying eyes…" He deposited some money to pay for the food, on the table.

Amy accepted Sonic's hand and stood up slowly. "Ok, Sonic."

Sonic lead Amy over to the room door, and opened it up. Inside, was a room that looked like it belonged in a fancy 5 star hotel. This was possibly where couples went to get away from the crowd. Sonic shut the door behind her as Amy flopped down on the bed.

"Wow, it's so comfy. Rouge has really outdone herself." Amy sighed as she stretched out on the bed.

Sonic felt that this time was good as any other. "Amy… Those white roses… They weren't the only gift I have for you… I've got something else for you…" He held out the velvet pouch.

Amy took the pouch with a look of curiosity. 'Wonder what it could be…" She undid the tie on the pouch and opened it up. What was inside made her heart stop. "Oh…Sonic…" She reached into the pouch and she pulled out something sparkly. It was a necklace, but instead of diamonds, there were tiny chaos emeralds that seemed to sparkle in the 7 colors of the rainbow.

Sonic smiled inwardly. 'Thank you Ambient…' He walked over and helped Amy put the necklace on. "Beautiful, isn't it? But not as beautiful as you…" As soon as he finished tying the emerald necklace around Amy's neck, he was met with huge hug and kiss that threw him onto the bed, with Amy on top of him.

"Sonic… You didn't have to do this…"

"Amy, you deserve it." Sonic said softly. "All my life I was blind and afraid, and all that was there in front of me was love, yet I didn't know it." He returned Amy's hug. "I wanted to make of for all those years of love I missed."

Amy was trying not to cry as she looked up in Sonic's deep emerald eyes.

Sonic smiled as he stroked the side of Amy's face. "Amy… I think there's still something in the pouch…" He told her noticing a faint sparkle in the pouch as he lifted it up. He reached into it pulling out too small items. They were earrings, made from the same small prism-like chaos emeralds that made up the necklace. He smiled as he held them out to Amy. "They STILL can't surpass your radiance, you know that don't you?" He said as he kissed her cheek.

Amy allowed a few tears of joy to shed as she delicately put the earrings on. "Sonic… They're beautiful… Thank you…for everything. You've made me the happiest girl in Station Square…"

Sonic smiled as he kissed Amy on the lips. "Anything for you, love."

Amy returned the kiss fully, her tongue gliding against the insides of Sonic's lips, before she pulled away. "It's awfully warm in here…" She said in a coy tone, and suddenly began to unbutton her blouse.

Sonic's eyes widened as each of Amy's buttons came loose, gradually exposing her round breasts, covered by a purple silk bra. Sonic watched Amy throw her blouse to the side, and he could feel his heart rate accelerate

Amy giggled inwardly at Sonic's reaction. "You like what you see?"

Sonic nodded, his face reddening, as he began to feel warm down south.

Amy bent over, her breasts pressing up against Sonic's chest, and she wrapped her arms around his frame. "It's all yours…" She kissed him passionately.

Returning the kiss, Sonic's hand roamed across Amy's body, right down below her waist, where he began to move to the button on Amy's skirt. He unbuttoned it and pulled it off of Amy's heart shaped derriere, revealing her black silk panties. Tossing Amy's skirt to the side with her blouse, Sonic pulled Amy down on top of him to the bed, where more kisses and caresses took place all over their bodies…

"I love you Amy…"

"I love you Sonic…"

The next morning…

Sonic opened his eyes, and looked at the clock by the bed… It read 10:30 am. "Whew… Must've been at it all night…" He looked to the opposite side, finding an underwear clad Amy Rose snuggled up with him. He smiled. "That was the best night of my life…" He leaned over and kissed Amy on the lips.

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she stretched in a cat like manner, yawning cutely. "Hey Handsome…"

"The pink princess has awoken with a kiss from her true love." Sonic said softly, earning a kiss from a blushing Amy.

"Thank you for last night Sonic… It was all so special…" She said blissfully.

"We can do it again, any time we feel like it." Sonic told her, embracing her, and kissing around her neck.

"Sonic, that tickles…" Amy giggled.

After a few more minutes of making out, they pulled away. "Well, we can't stay in bed all day we'd better leave before Rouge gets wise." Sonic said as he got up, preparing to get dressed.

"All good things must end sometime…" Amy said with a sigh as she got up, moving over to her clothes.

As Sonic got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had lipstick kiss marks all over his muzzle, and his hair was slightly messed up. 'Wow, one girl could do all this to me…' He thought with a laugh.

As the two lovers made their way out of the room, and headed for the door, they noticed another couple having one last make out session.

Rouge and Knuckles were off to the side, engaged in a heavy lip lock, oblivious to the other couple.

"Ahem…" Sonic cleared his throat.

Knuckles and Rouge both jumped and turned around to see Sonic and Amy laughing at them.

"You two lovebirds having a morning snog to start your day?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"How saucy." Amy laughed.

Knuckles just snorted. "Oh? You two should talk, Rouge and I heard you last night."

Rouge through a suggestive look at Sonic. "It sounded like you rocked Amy's world last night."

"You can say that again." Amy said latching onto Sonic's arm and smooching him.

Sonic just held Amy close, returning the kiss. "Amy is one fine woman, that's all I'm telling you." That earned a giggle from Amy.

Meanwhile, on Emerald Beach…

Tails sat on the sand, with a huge grin on his face. Earlier, he had gotten a phone call from Knuckles, regarding Sonic and Amy, and their date. "So Sonic and Amy finally hit it off after so long… Heh, I knew Sonic could do it."

"You knew Sonic could do what?"

Tails looked over to see Cream by his side smiling sweetly.

"Sonic and Amy finally got together, and from what Knuckles told me, had one wild night." He laughed.

Cream blushed madly as she knew what Tails meant. "I don't need to know every intimate detail…"

Tails laughed and pulled Cream close to him. "I know. I just love flustering you." He kissed her on the cheek.

Cream's blush grew even deeper. "Tails…" She suddenly grinned and gave Tails a big kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, Tails was breathless. "Wow… Cream, what was that for?"

Cream blushed again, fumbling with the bottom of her dress. "Tails… How do you feel about me? And tell me the truth."

Tails flushed a bit. 'No, I'm not gonna mess this up.' "Cream… Ever since I met you, I've had something of a crush on you… You're sweet, kind, and overall you're cute as a button. Cream…I love you."

Cream flushed once more, hearing all of Tails' personal feelings of her. "Tails… I… I'm so happy!" She embraced Tails with a HUGE hug. "My love isn't one sided…"

Tails was half surprised/half happy. "Cream… Does this mean…?"

"Miles Prower… I love you so much!" Cream exclaimed.

With that the two young lovers engaged in a loving kiss.

Elsewhere…

Shadow was on the outskirts of Night Babylon, contemplating his situation. "I know the Nega-5 will try something soon, but I have a feeling it won't be with me… What would they gain from going after Sonic and the others anyway? Whatever the reason is…I can't let it happen. GUN's gone too far enough!" Suddenly his chaos power began to pick something up. "The energy signatures of the Nega-5… They're on the move! I better follow them and see what they're up to… But where are they exactly? How can I reach them? I don't have a Chaos Emerald anymore… What am I going to do?"

TO BE CONTINUED

(I leave it here for now… The major couples have now been covered, but is this the end of the fic? NO WAY! There's more…)


	9. Chapter 9

(Well, the couples have gotten together…what could possible go wrong? Oh…a little something could… And it has nothing to do with affecting love or relationships… I still don't own Sonic and the gang. I can't stress that enough. I just own the Nega-5, and Toya AKA Ambient.)

CHAPTER 9

Shadow sat up, looking around frantically for any sign of the Nega-5. Without his chaos emerald, he couldn't use his chaos control. But he could feel the energy signature coming from somewhere in the city. Since he couldn't chaos control, he decided to go by foot as he sped through Night Babylon. "I can sense them… Where are they heading? They're in the city…in Night Babylon… SHIT! That's where Sonic and Amy went, and Rouge and Knuckles too! I hope they left that place in time, but if not, I hope I can get there in time!" Shadow raced down the street, his rocket shoes blazing with fire as he jetted towards Club Rouge. As the said club appeared over the horizon, he could sense two dark chaos signatures. "Damn it! They're here already! But why are there only two?" As Club Rouge came into view, he could see the shapes of a fox and a hedgehog, and they definitely weren't Sonic and Tails. He grinded to a halt, and stopped only a few feet away from them.

Fury and Pain heard and sensed Shadow's arrival and looked at him with disdain.

"Well, if it isn't the reject…" Pain said with malice in her voice.

Shadow's eye twitched angrily. 'Reject!' "Where are my friends?"

Fury snorted. "Fortunately for you, they weren't here when we arrived, but I can assure you that the "love birds" will be found. Fear, End and Sorrow will make sure of that."

Shadow got into a fighting stance. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Fury shook her head. "You're in no position to make threats. End destroyed your Chaos Emerald, so you can't use chaos control. Since you don't have an emerald now…you're outmatched…"

Shadow didn't flinch. "I don't need a chaos emerald to fight! I'll take you on!"

Fury glared. "You really want to die, don't you? Don't you get it? You were never meant to be the Ultimate Life Form! You are a failed experiment! WE are the ultimate life forms, and we could kill you in 2 seconds!"

'And they called me arrogant…' Shadow thought snidely. "If you CAN kill me in two seconds, then what's stopping you? Unless… You're afraid to fight your predecessor." He added with a smirk, as he saw anger flash in Fury's eyes.

Fury bared her teeth. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She lunged at Shadow.

Meanwhile…

Tails and Cream were still busy kissing and hugging on the beach, lost in emotion, until they heard some new voices.

"How cute!"

"The little guy has some studly charm."

"Way to go, little buddy."

"What a cute scene."

Tails and Cream both pulled away blushing, and turned to see Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge watching them.

"How long have you guys been there?" Tails said his face red.

"Long enough to see the kiss fest." Sonic joked.

"It was nothing compared to ours though." Amy whispered sexily in Sonic's ear, causing his face to heat up.

Rouge overheard and smirked. "Ours could compete too, right Knuxie?" She hugged Knuckles, her breasts bushing up against his side, making him redder than he already was.

Tails snickered. "Looks like Cream and I aren't the only ones who getting some sweet love…" He winked at Sonic and Knuckles who just cast him a mock ruddy look.

"So much love and joy… Makes me wanna puke!"

The 3 couples turned towards the source of the rude voice.

Sonic and Tails knew all too well who the speaker was. "SORROW!"

Sorrow the Bat stood in front of the couples with a disgusted look. "Enough with the kissing already, it's gross!"

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Rouge demanded.

Sonic was already in a fighting stance. "Someone you don't wanna know about, and someone who Tails and I hoped we wouldn't deal with again. She's from GUN, and she's got chaos control powers like Shadow!"

Tails had already joined Sonic. "This witch jumped Sonic and me a few days ago for no reason and tried to kill us! But thankfully Sonic nailed her, stole her chaos emerald and we got away."

Sorrow growled at the memory. "I wasn't ready that time, and this time, I'm hauling your speedy asses in!"

Amy and Cream's eyes flashed angrily as they stood protectively beside their boyfriends.

"If you mess with my Sonic, you mess with me you wench!"

"Nobody's taking Miles anywhere!"

Sorrow just shook her head laughing. "Pathetic… Your women are protecting you? Simply pathetic."

Sonic glared at Sorrow angrily. "It's not pathetic! It shows that they care about us! And you know what? We care about them too, so they protect us, we protect them."

"Oh really?" Sorrow said rudely and sarcastically. "Well then all four of you are gonna get hauled in together, and I'm not going to do it gently!" Sorrow spread her wings and stretched out her claws.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream got into their fighting stances ready to meet the creep head on.

"But you won't fight Sorrow alone!" A new voice bellowed out, as now, a blue furred, violet haired echidna and a white furred, red haired mongoose, both dressed in the same attire as Sorrow chaos controlled on both sides of their companion.

"I am End." The Mongoose stated.

"I am Fear." The Echidna announced.

"Great…" Sonic growled. "Sorrow's bought some friends…and it looks like they want to drag us over to GUN. So this is what Shadow was warning us about…" He turned to the gang. "Ok guys, Amy and I are gonna take on Sorrow."

Tails nodded. "Cream and I will go after End."

"Then that leaves Rouge and me with Fear." Knuckles said turning to their foe, as the 3 couples turned to their opponents.

Sorrow, End and Fear just scoffed, as their hands charged with chaos energies.

"You want to fight us!" Sorrow said with mock surprise.

"Sorry, but that would only waste our precious time." Fear told them.

End started making some kung fu style motions with her hands. "You guys are coming with us…NOW!"

Everyone, sensing that End was about to do something nasty, all jumped away just in time to see a huge column of purple flame erupt from the ground.

Sonic went first, and tossed a ring at Sorrow who merely shifted to one side, avoiding it, but was unprepared as Sonic launched himself at her with a spin attack, performing his "Sonic Drive" attack, knocking her, and her comrades over.

Amy followed suit, swinging her hammer, creating her "Girl Tornado" attack and sweeping up Sorrow in a pink tornado, while Sonic leapt into the air and span downwards with his, Sonic Meteor, slamming Sorrow into the ground, before using his "Blue Tornado" to increase the wind speed and send Sorrow into the sky.

Snarling, End tried to attack Sonic and Amy but Cream used "Chao Cannon," and sent Cheese flying in a torpedo at End, followed by Tails using his "Energy Ball," smacking her across the face, and sending her across the pavement.

Knuckles and Rouge were dodging countless chaos bolts from Fear, who was hovering towards them in a shooting frenzy. Rouge unleashed an "Air Bat Cracker" at Fear, before she got to close, and it blew up right in the GUN soldier's face, knocking her backwards, while Knuckles followed suit with his "Rock Free Fall" attack and launched a massive rock at the blue echidna, which shattered as it struck Fear on the head.

All three of the "Ultimate Life Form" foes were taken aback by the team work, but they recovered instantly getting back on their feet, miraculously unharmed

Fear shook her head at them. "This has gone on long enough! You're coming with us NOW!"

Before the three couples could act, End, Fear, and Sorrow's attacked. "CHAOS KNOCKOUT!" There was a blinding flash of gold light…and Team Sonic, along with their girlfriends fell unconscious onto the pavement.

Back at Night Babylon…

Shadow leapt about the grounds as he dodged "chaos spears" from Fury and Pain. He had to rely on his own physical abilities, as he did not have a chaos emerald with him any more, which meant he could no longer chaos control or use any of his chaos powers. He dashed away from chaos rain that was tailing him, courtesy of Fury, before dodging a chaos punch from Pain who had chaos controlled in front of him, attempting to strike him down. Shadow rolled across the ground before he was able to get up. "Damn it… How can I beat them without Chaos Control?"

"You can't!"

Shadow looked to see Pain flying down upon him. He jumped into the air and performed "Black Tornado" creating a whirlwind that took Pain by surprise, throwing her off balance and sending her back into the air, before she fell off course and landed smack on her back on the pavement, unconscious. "Well that puts one out of commission. Now, for Fury… Where the…HAA!" He was smacked violently from the side and skidded across the concrete. When he turned to where he was smacked from, he saw Fury standing there glaring at him with a dark look. Putting a hand to where he was struck, he could feel something warm and moist on the side of his head. When he pulled his hand away to look at it, he saw what he had been touching… It was blood. "Oh my god… Damn, she hits hard…" Before he knew it, Fury was standing right over him, her hand glowing with chaos energy.

"Now your life ends…" Fury said raising her fist.

Shadow closed his eyes, awaiting the blow…

BAM!

The sound of a loud gun rang through the air, hurting Shadow's ears in the process, causing him to wince, but he also noticed Fury stumble backwards, a burn mark on her shoulder, and what looked like deteriorating skin and flesh, as he saw grey metallic cells breaking off from that one spot. 'The hell? What could have caused that?' He looked to where Fury was now glaring at. Sanding there was an orange-furred echidna in an olive green military uniform with a magenta beret, brandishing what looked like a revolver. But the smoke that came from it was a dark green. Had HE fired that shot?

"My name's Toya, but you can call me Ambient. How did you like my "chaos bullet?" Ambient grinned cockily at Fury. "These revolvers of mine don't just hold ordinary bullets. They also hold my own special "chaos bullets;" bullets made of chaos emerald shards, which give them quite the power boost. You've just witnessed what one did to your shoulder. Care to see what else they can damage?"

Fury growled. "A lucky shot! I was probably damaged there from the very start of this fight!"

"Oh I think not…" Ambient waggled his gun at her, before turning to Shadow. "You're Shadow right? I'm a new friend of Sonic's. I think you might need something like this." He reached into his pocket and took out a medium sized prism emerald.

"Shadow will not receive anything but death!" Fury began to advance, but Ambient shot at her shoulder again, breaking off more pieces, exposing blood, oil, circuitry and flesh. Fury hiss in pain as she clutched her shoulder, and knelt down.

Ambient then tossed the prism emerald to Shadow, who had gotten up just in time to catch it. "This is a very special chaos emerald. A prism emerald. It has many secret powers within it, but right now all you need is some basic chaos control abilities right?"

Shadow, not feeling like questioning clutched the emerald in his hand, and could feel it's power surging through him, healing his wounds…

Pain, who had recovered, was helping Fury up, when they caught Shadow with his new emerald. "I thought his emerald was supposed to have been destroyed."

"Idiot!" Fury scolded. "Some new upstart's giving him a helping hand! We must strike them now!"

Shadow, however, had other ideas, as he turned to his two foes. "Not today, bitches! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow flew at the two "life forms" in a spinning torpedo formation, surrounded by an intense field of chaos energy that seemed stronger and more brilliant than that of the normal chaos emeralds. Fury and Pain never knew what was coming when they felt a tidal wave of energy envelop them and sweep them over, sending them across the pavement.

Fury got up to her feet, not in the best of mood, when she got a signal in her mind that read, "We have them." Smiling to herself she sneered at Shadow. "I'll have to cut this battle off for now. My three cohorts have done their duty, and now Team Sonic and their lady friends are in our possession."

Shadow's eyes widened. 'NO! This was all a distraction… They were after Sonic and the others the whole time…' "You leave them alone! I'm the one you want! Leave them out of this!"

Fury shook her head. "Sorry. We need Team Sonic and those girls. They'll make perfect GUN experiments…or maybe even new Ultimate Life Forms. We have no more use for you anyway… Come on Pain, we're leaving, we've got what we came for." She watched Pain get back on her feet. The two held out their chaos emeralds and shouted. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They vanished into thin air…leaving a horrified Shadow in their wake.

Shadow stared at the empty space before him. "No…" He dropped to his knees… "No…No…No…" He clutched his head and screamed out to the dark sky above. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TO BE CONTINUED

(Uh oh… THIS was unexpected, and it's bad… Sonic and co have been captured. What the hell is Shadow gonna do?)


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry for the wait, but here it is

(I'm SO sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Chapter 10. I don't own Sonic and co. I only own Ambient and the Nega-5.)

CHAPTER 10

Shadow beat the cold hard pavement with his fist. "I blew it. I was so stupid. Sonic and the other are now at GUN's mercy, all because of me." He shook with rage. "Damn GUN. They've ruined so many lives, including mine, but now they want come after Sonic and the others and want to take away their freedom too?!"

Ambient was in disbelief. 'Sonic, Tails, Amy… They were captured?!' He ran over to Shadow. "What's going on?!"

Shadow looked up at the orange echidna in surprise and shock. "Who are you!?"

"Toya AKA Ambient. I'm a friend of Sonic's. Now, what happened!?"

Shadow figured he'd trust the newcomer for now, since he was a friend of Sonic's AND he just saved his life. "Well… If you must know, I think Sonic and company have been abducted, by GUN."

"GUN!? That hush-hush military group?"

"So you have heard of them… Well they've captured Sonic and the other, and it's my fault. I feel like they're doing this to get back at me for going AWOL, or they've given up on me and have set their sights on the only hedgehog who could rival me, and his friends. It's all rather complex to explain."

Ambient shook his head. "You can give me the details later. What's important is, we have to rescue them, fast. I've heard of rumors of GUN's activities, and who knows WHAT they could do to Sonic and the others…"

"So GUN's at it again, huh?"

Shadow and Ambient turned around to the new voice, and caught sight of a familiar headphone wearing crocodile, accompanies by a bee, and a ninja chameleon.

Ambient narrowed his eyes. "The Chaotix…" He pointed one of his guns at the trio. "Don't move another step!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "The hell do you think you're doing!?" He rounded on Ambient.

"I've got some bad beef with the Chaotix…" Ambient explained. "They've got a warrant on me for my arrest concerning chaos emerald poaching."

Vector nodded. "We're planning on hauling this thief's butt in too. But we're putting it on hold for now, because it looks like we've got bigger problems now."

Shadow stood up. "Damn right… Not only is my past catching up too me, it's harming anyone close to me… Just like it did with Maria…" He clenched a raised, shaking fist. "I'm not going to let that be repeated. It's time I stop feeling sorry for myself. Maria obviously doesn't want that. Right now, she wants me to save my friends! So I'm going to do just that!"

Ambient walked towards Shadow. "Not alone, you're not. Sonic's my friend too, so I'm coming along, no questions asked."

Shadow looked at Ambient for a moment before nodding. "It looks like you've already made up your mind of what you're going to do, so I might as well let you come along." He turned to the Chaotix. "What about you guys? Are you coming too?"

"Hell yeah." Vector Replied. "After we witnessed what just happened here, and from what we've heard… I don't know about Espio and Charmy, but if I leave now, without helping, I'm gonna have nightmares. The only problem is… HOW do we know where to go after these creeps?"

Shadow sighed. "I wish I knew. They have gone back to GUN HQ, OR they might have gone elsewhere…"

Ambient's eyes lit up. "What about channeling your mind through the prism emerald?"

"Prism Emerald?"

"The Chaos Emerald I threw to you. I don't just dig for chaos emeralds, I research on them too. I'm what you'd call, an amateur geologist. Prism Emeralds are a sub-class of Chaos Emeralds, called Prism, because of how they shine in the 7 colors of the rainbow. They aren't just pretty jewels either. Apparently they may have power beyond that of the original chaos emeralds. They can even synthesize and link to each others energies. How would this help? Recently on their date, Sonic gave Amy some earrings and a necklace as a gift…and they were made up of…you guessed it, Prism Emeralds. I should know, I was the one who suggested and gave the gifts to Sonic. Never thought that they'd come in handy for a situation like this."

Shadow was confused as hell at Ambient's explanation, but was getting the message that the prism emeralds could be the way to find Sonic and the others. "So how do I use the Prism Emerald to find them?"

"Well…" Ambient began. "From what I found out, you must hold the prism emerald to your head, and envision a person in your mind, if they have a prism emerald in their hand, your own emerald will start to magnetically point in the direction of that emerald, and that person. Don't worry, I tested that theory out. It WILL work."

Shadow looked at the prism emerald in his hand. "Ok… Guess I gotta believe the echidna on this…" He placed the emerald to his brain, and closed his eyes. He went through his thoughts until a picture of Amy came into his mind. Suddenly his mind was filled with rainbow colored light, as it lit all around the image of Amy… He then felt the emerald in his hand began to act like a magnet and draw his hand into a direction. When he opened his eyes, he found the emerald in his hand pulling his hand and pointing it to the mountains upon a low orbitting Angel Island. "The mountains… That's Holy Summit!"

"Then that's our next destination…" Vector said. He pointed to the Chaotix's car. "Need a lift?"

Ambient was already in the back. "Lead the way, chief!" This earned a sweat drop from Vector.

Shadow casually walked over to the car. "I could chaos control, but I think I'll need to conserve all my energy for fighting those Nega-5 Bitches. I need to save Sonic and the others, and also deliver some payback to GUN." He opened the door and sat down, in the passenger's front seat.

"Well, it's decided then." Vector jumped back to the Driver's sea, and started the car up. "Next stop, Angel Island!" The car sped out of Night Babylon, and back into Central City, in the direction of Angel Island.

'Hold on, guys… I'm coming as fast as I can.' Shadow thought. 'I just wish I knew what they're gonna be put through…'

Meanwhile…at Holy Summit, Angel Island…

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, his whole head pounding and aching. 'Uuuuh… What hit me…?' He thought to himself. 'I was just finishing up a wonderful date with Amy…then I met up with the gang…then the Nega-5… The Nega-5!! They attacked us! By the way my head's pounding, that last attack must've knocked everyone out…' His vision was still dim and blurry. He noticed that even though he was regaining consciousness, he was standing on his own two feet, on what seemed to be a grassy surface. As his vision finally began to clear, he noticed that he couldn't move, because his arms and legs felt like they were tied up, as was his entire body. He looked around, and saw that he was in a mountain area, in the opening of a small cave, with his arms were chained up from the ceiling and he was hanging on his own two feet, his arms stretched out by these chains. "The hell?" He turned to his left, seeing Amy, unconscious, and also tied up, only chains had ensnared her mid section, pinning her arms to her side. "Oh my god! Amy!" He called to his girlfriend.

"Oooh…" Amy groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "Amy…you're ok…"

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, struggling against her chains. "What's going on? Where are the others?"

"Your other friends are being held in separate caves, here in Holy Summit, each with their significant other…" A smug voice said. "I've got the duty of watching you two right now, and I plan on having a little fun…" The silver furred form of Fury appeared before Sonic and Amy's eyes. "Hello Sonic… Sleep well?"

"Not really." Sonic said sarcastically. "Especially with having to wake up with your arms tied up, and seeing your girlfriend tied up in chains!"

"Temper, temper…" Fury laughed. "You two were obviously the first to wake up from our little energy beating… You want to know what's going on, do you? It's simple… You're all going to lose what freedom you have…and become experiments of GUN!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic and Amy screeched.

Fury shrugged. "Well we need SOMEONE to replace that traitor Shadow… That black Hedgehog is such a menace… A real Ultimate Life form has no need for love and friendship… The only REAL need is more power, and obviously Shadow can't meet with this, especially if he can be rivaled by someone like you." She pointed at Sonic, giving a disgusted look.

"Well I was born with feelings of love and friendship?" Sonic told Fury, straight and simple. "That goes for my friends too, so capturing us is a waster of time."

Fury sneered. "Not for long… A little mind erasure and personality rewrite will take care of that…" She looked at Sonic with a lustful gaze. "I must say, you'll make a fine specimen for an ultimate life form…"

Sonic turned away, smirking. "Sorry but I'm taken…"

"He's MY love!" Amy said aggressively.

Fury laughed. "Soon you two will have no need for love or any feelings… But now I must leave, for an unwelcome guest is arriving soon… The failure…" She sighed angrily.

"You mean Shadow?" Amy inquired.

"Yes… Shadow." Fury spat his name out like a bad piece of meat. "He does not know when to give up… and that shall be his undoing… I'll leave you two for now… But when I come back… Your lives shall soon change, whether you want them to or not…" Fury vanished, leaving Sonic and Amy to contemplate their situation.

"Sonic…" Amy began. "Do you think Shadow will stand a change against the Nega-5?"

Sonic sighed softly. "I hope so Amy…because right now, our lives are in his hands, as well as his own life."

Shadow and the gang, meanwhile, where now on Angel Island, just outside of the mountains of Holy Summit which were drawing closer to them. Shadow took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Almost there… If the others can just hold on, I'll bust them out, and finally put the big smack down on GUN. Guys... I'm coming right there, so just wait for me." He opened his eyes. "The Nega-5…will pay for what they've done." He clenched a fist as he gazed at Holy Summit.

TO BE CONTINUED

(I leave the chapter here for now. What will Shadow find waiting for him? Will he able to save Sonic and the others? Find out next time, next chapter!)


	11. Chapter 11

(We're getting closer to the finale of this story… When Shadow will finally stick it to his former creators… I don't own Shadow. I don't own Sonic. I don't own ANY of them. SEGA, Sonic Team, and the great Yuji Naka own them.)

CHAPTER 11

The Chaotix Hover Car made its way up the mountains of Holy Summit, and Shadow looked like he was ready to jump out of the car any minute. 'Ugh! How much farther does this mountain go up? We're not even near the middle yet, and still no sign of the Nega-5!' Shadow searched the entire mountain side as the car drove on, keeping an eye for anything out of place…such as 5 deranged females in GUN uniforms, or 6 captured animals which would include 2 hedgehogs, an echidna, a bat, a rabbit and a kitsune. 'They're here somewhere… The Prism Emerald told me so… I wish it would…' He didn't get to finish his thought, as his prism emerald seemed to magnetically draw his hand to the right. Taking this as a sign, he turned to Vector. "Turn here!" He said pointing to the right side of the fork in the road.

Vector was met with a chaos emerald in his face, and Shadow's demand at a right turn. Figuring that now was not the best time for questions, he simply turned the car to the right.

Shadow noticed the Prism Emerald glow brighter and brighter. "Yes… This is it. This is the sign I need. We're getting close!" He turned to the Chaotix, and Ambient. "Be on your guard… They might have se- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" There was an explosion, and the car was knocked up into the air, spinning around, and throwing everyone to the ground with a loud thud, as the flaming remains of the car fell to the ground below.

Shadow, his chaos powers shielding him from impact, leapt to his feet. "Damn it, they know I'm here!"

"No duh." Fury appeared in front of Shadow. "Shadow you're so stupid, always meddling in others affairs…"

Shadow snorted. "Screw you. I'm here to take my friends back."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that…" Sorrow appeared next to Fury. "Sonic and his friends are property of GUN now."

"The hell they are! You can't just take away this planet's protectors, rob them of their lives and use them for your own selfish gains."

"We can and will, now shut up!" Fury yelled firing a chaos spear at Shadow.

Prism Emerald in hand, and channeling its power, Shadow knocked the chaos spear away.

Fury's jaw dropped. "What?"

Shadow shook his head. "Fortunately for me, I've brought a new toy to this fight." He showed them the prism emerald. "This…is all I need to beat you, and save Sonic and the others."

Fury narrowed her eyes. "Give me that emerald right now! It's of no use to you."

Shadow smiled. "This is no ordinary emerald…" He suddenly vanished from sight, and 3 seconds later an explosion of energy engulfed Sorrow.

"GOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHH!" The bat screamed, as her entire body burnt into nothingness, all in a matter of 5 seconds.

Fury was flabbergasted. "S-Sorrow was vaporized?"

Shadow rematerialized in the same spot that he vanished from. "One down, four to go."

"DAMN YOU!" Fury broke into a hyper dash.

"Come back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Shadow followed at a similar speed, his rocket shoes blazing with sparks and flames as his feet skated across the earth. He ran as fats as possible, keeping his eyes on Fury the whole time. "You're not getting away from me that easily. I WILL get my friends back."

Meanwhile, back at the crash, Ambient and the Chaotix were just recovering.

Ambient sat up, and surveyed the area, finding signs of a fight, but none of Shadow. "Shadow… He must've gone ahead!"

"How are we gonna catch up to him? He must've had a hell of a head start." Vector said. "Plus, our car's completely totaled."

"We got no choice." Espio told them. "We're gonna have to go by foot." With his ninja speed Espio took off in the direction that Shadow had gone.

"Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" Charmy flew at Espio's heals, trying to keep up.

Vector sighed. "Espio's always so headstrong…" He ran off after his two team mates.

Ambient shook his head. "And I almost got caught by these guys?" He ran off after them.

Shadow, meanwhile, was closing in on Fury. "It's no use! I'm getting closer! You might as well call out the other three, and tell me where my friends are!"

"The hell I will!" Fury shot back. "I'd rather your idiot friends, die. In fact, I'd rather YOU die!" She turned right around, sending out a chaos charged punch at Shadow, who barely managed to duck.

Shadow dodged the punch, feeling the chaos energy sing his quills before firing out a roundhouse kick, knocking Fury over, causing her to roll across the ground, before landing on her front. "Dirt and grass taste good, Fury?"

Fury spat out the grass and dirt in her mouth, before snarling at Shadow. "End! Get your ass out here!"

End the Mongoose materialized behind Fury, helping her up. "What's going on Fury?"

"Shadow's got some new power source to use. He just eradicated Sorrow."

End glared at Shadow. "Well he's not going to do that to me…"

"Wanna bet?" Shadow asked, waving his prism emerald around.

"I don't know what power you have with that emerald…" End told Shadow. "But it doesn't belong in your incompetent hands! Give it to me!" She rushed at Shadow, firing chaos shots at him.

Shadow held up the emerald, generating a shield around him, which absorbed the chaos shots like sunlight.

End cried out in shock as she witnessed the energy absorption. "W-What just happened?"

"Something you never expected." Shadow said simply. "And you won't expect this either… Then again, you won't even comprehend it."

"Why not?" End was suspicious.

Suddenly, Shadow's shield flashed once…twice…then three times, before a sudden shot of light burst out like a bullet, going right through End's chest, causing a shower of blood to erupt from her body, while a gaping, bloody hole was right where her heart once was… "Oh…no reason." Shadow said simply as he watched End fall to the ground, dead.

'First Sorrow…then End?' Fury couldn't believe what was happening. All she knew, was that they were gone because of Shadow's new emerald. And she did not intend for Shadow to keep it for long.

Shadow kept his eye on Fury who had…well…fury. "I've already taken out two of your palls. Now, let Sonic and the others go!"

"Never!" Fury snarled at him.

Shadow sighed angrily. "They always pick the hard way…" He said simply. 'She's taken two defeats and she still isn't backing down… She's even more stubborn than Eggman.' He thought. 'But I WILL get Sonic and co. back, even if it means taking down GUN, soldier by soldier.'

Espio and the others, meanwhile, were making the scene, just in time to see Shadow staring down Fury, over the corpse of a mongoose Nega-5 member, whom Shadow had said was named End. "Looks like two of the Nega-5 are down for the count now…"

Shadow raised the emerald into the air, channeling its power. "I tire of this, Fury. Since you won't tell me where my friends are, I'll use the prism emerald to find them myself…" He once more pictured Amy, and Sonic, and felt the power within him… "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a flash of blinding, multi-colored light, just as Vector, Charmy, and Ambient were arriving.

"What's going on?" Vector asked his partner.

"Shadow just Chaos Controlled out of here… Something tells me he might have found Sonic and the others…" Espio explained.

"Um… Gentlemen…." Ambient butt in. "I believe since Shadow's gone, we should deal with her…" He pointed to the form of Fury, before them.

Charmy did a few karate kicks in mid air and then made a scary face at Fury. "Let's take this broad down!"

Vector took out a mike stand. "It's time for our Team Blast attack!" He announced as his partners took out their instruments, preparing for their Team Blast. Espio started strumming on his Koto, while Charmy beat way on his dream, both slightly out of tune. Then, Vector burst in with REALLY bad singing, creating a blast of loud, horrible "music" directly at Fury.

Fury covered her ears, and gritted her teeth as she heard and felt the racket around here. "URGH! They're Team Blast is a tone deaf excuse for a song?" She felt the pressure of the blast drive her to her knees. "Agh… It feels like it's eating away at my power…. Why am I getting weak? Does this mean…I'm not an ultimate life form?"

Ambient came up, just in time to see the Chaotix subduing Fury, and saw the remains of another Nega-5 member on the ground. 'Shadow's nowhere in sight though…' He thought to himself. 'I just hope, wherever he went, he's found Sonic, Amy and the others…' He loaded up his chaos guns and pointed them towards Fury, just in case something unexpected happened. Something didn't feel right to Ambient, and he feared this was merely the opening act…and that the main event had yet to happen, but would arrive very soon, maybe sooner than expected.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Is the Nega-5 about to go down? Will Shadow finally find Sonic and the others? That's for me to know…and you to read and find out… (laughs))


	12. Chapter 12

(You know the drill. Don't own Sonic, never have, never will. Yuji Naka, SEGA, and Sonic Team own him and the gang. On with the story.)

CHAPTER 12

When Shadow's Chaos Control brought him to his foretold location, courtesy of the Prism Emerald, he found himself in what seemed like a cross, between, a metal floored laboratory, and a rocky cave. "So the prism emerald brought me here… I just hope they aren't all captive in many different areas…" The prism emerald began to magnetically point to Shadow's left. He looked towards the direction, and suddenly, his ear picked up voices.

_Amy… You know, I never EVER found you annoying during those past years… I was shy, scared, and didn't want you to get hurt... But it looks like I should've admitted my feelings sooner…_

_Oh Sonic… Don't blame yourself… Whatever happens to us now, I'll be happy just knowing you really do love me. The past night was just so magical for me, because it showed me how much you really do love me…_

_Amy, that really means a lot to me…_

A smile curled Shadow's lips. 'Found them!' He started to speed towards the direction the voices came from. At first, all he saw was darkness, with a few dim lights on the walls, but soon, he thought he could see daylight as he ran deeper into the cave. Finally, when he turned a corner, he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. He heard the voices getting louder, and he could see two forms near the entrance. In one second, he was off. "Sonic! Amy!" He called out.

Sonic and Amy were talking to each other, still in chains, when they heard a familiar voice call out to them, and were suddenly hit with a gust of wind as a black hedgehog passed right by, and stopped in front of them. "Shadow?" They said in unison.

Shadow turned to them, a look of relief on his face. "Thank God… I finally found you two! I had to go through a few Nega-5 members to do it, but I managed to kill End and Sorrow. Ambient and the Chaotix came along, and they're dealing with Fury. I don't know where Pain and Fear are, but that's not important. What's important is, I found you two, so I guess the others can't be very far." Using the power from the prism emerald, Shadow managed to force open/off the restraints that held Sonic and Amy captive.

Sonic and Amy both fell to the ground, both slightly weak from being suspended and stretched for many hours, but otherwise fine, as they were able to stand.

Shadow turned his attention towards Sonic. "Can you still run right now?"

Sonic stretched his legs a bit. "My legs have gone a little stiff, but I think I can manage."

"Me too." Amy agreed.

"Good. Cause we need to find the others, before either Fury breaks loose, or Fear and Pain know we're here." Shadow explained.

With that the 3 hedgehogs backtracked back into the laboratory/cave, right to where Shadow had materialized. Sure enough, when they got there, there was a door, leading inside to the rest of the "base." Shadow turned the brass knob, opening the door; they slipped through with no problem. They started to stroll down the halls, checking rooms, trying to find their friends.

As they passed through a crossroad in the area, Sonic peered through one open door. His eyes widened and he quietly whistled to Amy and Shadow. "Guys… Over here!" He whispered loudly. "I see Tails and Cream! But…" Sonic peeked again. "Pain's there too."

Shadow took out the prism emerald and smirked. "Leave that to me."

Shadow quietly tip toed inside of the room, and from a few feet away he could see Cream and Tails, trapped in a cage, with Pain standing guard. "Too easy…" He said to himself. "CHAOS CONTROL." He said in a whisper, disappearing.

Pain stood in front of the cages. "Ugh… What's taking Fury so long? How much longer do I have to baby sit the brats….?" She griped. "OH well, I wonder what will become of the public, when their heroes are reformatted into agents of GUN…" She smiled nastily, and was about to turn to jeer at her two prisoners, when she felt a crystal-like object jabbed in her back, along with a sudden cold sensation. She had no time to turn or ponder to see who did it as in 3 seconds…

BLAM!

The area above Pain's left bosom suddenly erupted, causing blood to splatter all over the floor. A gaping hole was left above Pain's left breast, for her heart had exploded. Pain's corpse fell face first to the ground, revealing Shadow, who was shocked himself at what the prism emerald had done.

The sound of the exploding organ had awoken Tails and Cream, who had been put to sleep by Pain. When the two awoke, instead of Pain, they found Shadow, standing above the bloodied corpse of Pain. "Shadow?" They exclaimed.

Shadow turned towards them, using the key he had recovered from Pain to open the lock on the cage. "Nap time will have to be cut short if you want to escape this place he told them." Now, with Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream free, Shadow knew that he just had to find Knuckles and Rouge now, and then he could get everyone out, before taking care of Fury. Shadow was trying to think of where to find the final two hostages, when he heard a verbal argument going on.

"YOU BITCH! LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU DON'T, I'M BREAKING THIS OPEN AND KICKING YOUR ASS!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE ECHIDNA! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO COME OVER THERE AND START SMACKING YOUR GRILFRIEND AROUND SOME MORE! THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ROUGE LIKE THAT YOU TORTURER!"

Shadow turned to his 4 comrades. "You guys stay here, I'm going up ahead." Shadow dashed towards the source of the screaming, until he came to a dark room. He peered inside, seeing one glaring light, and the verbal abusers. He saw Fear, yelling at captive Knuckles. Next to him, was Rouge looking like someone had beaten her. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs, blood trickling from her mouth, and a harsh looking slap mark on her face. Her eyes were red, as she had been crying, and still was. He growled angrily. 'Fear…that bitch… Rouge was beaten by her.' Shadow walked into the room, casting dark angry eyes at Fear's back.

Knuckles was busy arguing and yelling at Fear. He had been forced to watch her beat Rouge. He cringed every time he heard his girl cry out in pain. Fear had shown no mercy smacking Rouge around, beat her bare arms and legs, and even went so far as to torture her with a knife, cutting her arms and legs. She certainly lived up to her name, for fear is what she caused. He had finally had enough and warned Fear to stop or he'd do something drastic. Fear countered, telling him to shut up or she'd hurt Rouge some more. He was getting angrier by the second. Then he saw the approaching form of Shadow, who seemed to be glaring behind Fear's back.

Shadow tapped the blue echidna on the shoulder roughly.

When Fear turned around to see who was bothering her, she was met with a gloved fist in the face, knocking out a few teeth, and sending her down to the ground.

"Stop right there, bitch!" Shadow said to the blue echidna.

Fear glowered at her attacker. "Shadow… What are YOU doing here?"

Shadow just smirked. "I already took care of Pain, Sorrow, and End, and saved Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. I've come to get Rouge and Knuckles, so I advise you stand down…"

Fear glared. "And if I don't?"

Shadow held out the prism emerald.

Fear raised an eyebrow. "What kind of emerald is that?"

Shadow smiled. "One that will kill you, right about…"

SHOOM!

"Now." Shadow said, now behind Fear, who was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood.

Knuckles' eyes were wide. "Woah…"

"Impressive huh?" Shadow said as he freed Knuckles and Rouge. "I'm surprised myself that it can do that."

Knuckles sat up and walked over to Rouge, holding her up, and allowing her to lean on him. "Rouge honey… Are you ok?" He asked softly, kissing away her tears.

"B-Body hurts so much…" Rouge whimpered softly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rouge had NEVER cried like this, so Fear must have hurt her badly.

Shadow held out the prism emerald. "I wonder if this has any healing." He tried holding it near Rouge. Suddenly in began to glow with a faint light, and Shadow watched as Rouge's cuts seem to gradually heal and seal up. Using this newfound knowledge, Shadow carefully glided the emerald around Rouge's body, healing up any cuts and bruises, numbing the pain, and healing Rouge slightly. "That should do it…" Shadow said.

Rouge winced a bit as she could still feel slight twinges of pain in her body, but she didn't feel as bad as she did a moment ago. "Thanks Shadow…" She said wiping her eyes a bit.

Knuckles kissed his girlfriends once more. "You'll be fine now, right?"

Rouge nodded. "A few aches and pains aren't going t keep me down." She said with her confident voice.

Shadow felt a feeling relief inside. 'I did it. I got to them in time. And the Nega-5 are almost gone. But there's still Fury to contend with. I'll take care of her momentarily. But first…' "Come on you two, let's go. Sonic and the others are waiting for us close by."

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were waiting anxiously for Shadow to show up.

"Damn it…" Sonic muttered. "I should've gone with him… Who knows what's going on up there?"

"Sonic, don't worry. Shadow can take care of himself. I'm sure he'll be fine." Amy reassured her boyfriend.

Sonic sighed. "I know Ames… But you know how unpredictable those Nega-5 creeps are… What if Shadow's having trouble against Fear?"

"What? You don't think I can handle some Ultimate Life Form wannabe?"

"Shadow!" Sonic and the others exclaimed as Shadow appeared, with Rouge and Knuckles.

"In the flesh. Now, it's time to get out of here…" He held out the prism emerald. "Everyone touch the emerald, so you don't get left behind." He turned to Sonic. "Sonic, you can help out with your chaos control too."

Sonic eyed the emerald wearily. "You sure this emerald is safe Shadow?"

Shadow nodded. "Relax, it's only harmful against the enemies I would use it on. Just treat it as if it were a normal chaos emerald."

Sonic gave in. "Ok, I'll do it." He placed his hand on the emerald along with everyone else.

Both Shadow and Sonic began to channel the energies of the emerald, feeling surges of power stronger than that of the regular chaos emeralds, but they held on. Once they pictured where and who they wanted to be near, they activated the ability. "CHAOS CONTROL!" All 7 animals vanished in a flash of light.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Well, Sonic and Co have been saved… but it's not over yet… Next chapter, is the final confrontation…)


	13. Chapter 13

(Well, it's time to bring this fic to an end… The Finale is HERE! Yuji Naka, Sonic Team, and SEGA own Sonic and the gang, not me. Now, the finale.)

CHAPTER 13

In the middle of Holy Summit, Shadow, Sonic and the gang materialized from the Chaos Control right onto the grassy plains, right near the ruins. This was the spot where the last time Shadow was here, the Chaotix were busy keeping Fury at bay. Now with the other 4 members of the Nega-5 terminated, and Sonic and co safe, Shadow felts as though it was smooth sailing again. But when they arrived at their destination…

Shadow opened his eyes, as he felt the grass beneath is feet. When he looked around, his jaw dropped. In various spots, there were signs of a battle, with scorched earth, ripped up ground, and to add to that, the Chaotix were worse for wear themselves… Espio was lying face down on the ground looking burnt, Vector was lying amidst the rubble and rock of a stone pillar, and Charmy was laying flat on his back in a deep crater in the shape of his outline. "What the hell?" Shadow looked around. "Did Fury get away? And where's Ambient?"

"Get back!" Ambient's voice rang out.

Shadow and the group turned their attention to their right, and sure enough, Ambient came running into view, and it looked like he was shooting at something with his chaos revolvers.

Shadow, Sonic, and Tails ran over to meet their friend, as he skidded to a halt.

"Ambient!" Sonic exclaimed. "What's going on? What happened to the Chaotix?"

"And what's with the destruction around?" Tails added.

Ambient looked up. "Sonic! Tails! So Shadow got you guys out… Thank god. We've got a BIG Problem here…"

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "It's Fury isn't it…? But she couldn't have had help… I already killed off Pain, Fear, End and Sorrow."

Ambient shook his head. "She doesn't have help… She got out on her own… She got a hold of one of my prism emeralds…" He said with dread. "She suddenly broke free of the Team Blast and snatched one of my prism emeralds. She then ate it and her own chaos emerald as if they were fruit, and then she…changed…"

"Changed?" Shadow asked.

"She changed into what?" Sonic demanded.

Ambient gulped. "Look behind me…" He pointed.

Sonic, Tails and Shadow looked over Ambient, over the hill which he came from, only to have their blood run cold…

Rising over the hill, something began to emerge. It resembled a silver furred, female hedgehog, whose hair had gone wild, and long, her bangs and quills spread out all around. Her eyes were yellow and feral, and her mouth carried sharp jagged teeth. She looked slightly taller than Sonic and Shadow, and was both voluptuous, yet muscular, as her ripped, partly button less GUN uniform showed. Her hands and feet carried lethal sets of claws, and around her was a hazy, burning, colorless aura.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Is that Fury?"

Ambient nodded. "And she's eaten a prism emerald. Thus it changed her into this beast…"

Sonic got into a battle stance, with Tails right beside him. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands…"

Shadow spread out an arm in front of Sonic and Tails. "No… This is my fight… You guys got mixed up in all of this… It's my fault that you guys got abducted by these freaks, so it's my duty to stop them." He glared at the demonic form of Fury. "I've beaten 4 of them now. All I have to do is take out this last one…" Before Sonic could protest, Shadow had already pressed ahead. Shadow stood defiantly as Fury, stalked towards his direction. Fury's eyes seemed to focus intently on Shadow, as her feral eyes seemed to burn into his soul. Shadow knew that this had to end now. 'But first…' He turned to Sonic and the gang, who were helping the Chaotix to their feet. "Everyone… I want to apologize, for everything that's happened because of me… GUN went too far this time, and I should be the one to deal with them."

Sonic protested. "Shadow, you're one of us. You're problems are our problems too."

"Come on Shadow, you've got let us help you out." Knuckles egged on.

"Please, we may not know what you're going through… But you still matter to us." Amy added.

Tails nodded. "We want to help you anyway we can, and avoid any more tragedies!"

Rouge added her own 2 cents. "Please, consider what we can do for you. We want to help."

Cream gave Shadow the look of an innocent, hopeful child. "Mr. Shadow… We'd hate to lose you again, please let us help."

Shadow looked on as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Rouge looked at him pleadingly, wanting to help him in this battle, that may very well cost him his life. Choking back the tears, as he realized how much he actually mattered to them, he held out the prism emerald. "Everyone… I…" The emerald flashed. "I'm sorry! CHAOS CONTROL! TAKE EVERYONE BACK TO STATION SQUARE!"

Chaos energy engulfed the Sonic and the others, before bathing them in light, and carrying them off back to Station Square. All they could do was cry out Shadow's name, as they were teleported off to safety.

Shadow then turned his attention back to Fury, who continued watching him like a hawk. "Now it's just you and me… Of course, I need to do one last thing…" He suddenly clutched the prism emerald to his chest, concentrating all his power into it. Shadow's body began to crackle with energy, and his quills began to waver. Suddenly his eyes shot open, glowing white, and with one yell, he exploded with energy, transforming into Super Shadow. The prism emerald was now dust in his fingers, which seemed to absorb right into his pale yellow furred skin. "Now, we're on equal power lengths… Only I haven't become a savage monster like you." He stood in a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched, as he made a "come towards me" motion towards Fury. "Come and get me."

Fury let out a primal scream, before lunging bestially at Super Shadow, claws drawn, at the speed of a bullet, knocking into shadow, and taking him for a ride.

Super Shadow however, grabbed, the lapels of Fury's ruined shirt, and threw Fury off of him, allowing him to come to a stop. He vanished from sight, only to reappear seconds later using his erupting energy field, the Chaos Burst, near Fury, sending her into the sky.

Fury was not about to go down easily, and suddenly let loose a cannon of chaos energy from her gaping mouth, at such a speed, Shadow was blown away, sent flying from the site of impact. But she didn't end there as she once more tackled him, and gave out her "Chaos Shock," which electrocuted Super Shadow, pumping him with 40,000 volts of chaos energy, causing his fur to sizzle heavily, as she released him.

Super Shadow stumbled backwards, disoriented from the shock. He stumbled around the battle field for a moment, before the weight of a mighty beast threw itself upon him, crushing him as if he were marshmallow. He could feel the claws dig into his arms as Fury pinned him into the ground, and felt the blood trickle down. He knew Fury was trying to overpower and intimidate him, but he refused to succumb. "CHAOS NIGHTMARE!" Super Shadow's whole body erupted with chaos energy, creating a force field of sorts, which engulfed Fury, pumping her body full of energy, before forcing her off of him. He then leapt off the ground, and stuck down Fury with his "Shadow Eagle."

Fury hit the ground, like a bomb, causing a small crater. But she remained conscious, on her front, and sent a spray of needle-like quills towards Super Shadow, who found himself with an armful of quills, as they shot right into his arms, drawing more blood from his already bleeding limbs.

Super Shadow snarled to himself. Already he was injured on the limbs, and yet, with all the hits he landed, all Fury seemed to have was singed fur and ripped clothes. He watched as Fury seemed to stand up with no trouble. He quickly dodged to the side as another barrage of razor quills came at him. He landed on the ground as Fury began to stalk towards his direction, on all fours, like a beast. 'Isn't there ANYWAY for me to damage her?' He asked himself. Before he could think of a strategy, Fury lunged at him, and swung her massive claws at him, raking his chest, splattering his blood on the grass, and making him stumble backwards. He had no time to react, as Fury opened her mouth and breathed out a beam of chaos energy at him, which slammed into his chest, throwing him across the field like a baseball. He skidded across the ground, tearing up grass, dirt, and gravel, cutting through his skin. He lay on the ground, already feeling the power of his super form waning. "Damn it… How could I be getting weak so fast?" He demanded of himself. Then he looked up, to see Fury towering over him, with a sadistic smile.

Fury leered down, smiling at her foe. "Pitiful Shadow… Don't you see? I can't feel pain, I can't suffer damage, and it's more like you're hitting me with snowballs!" She then punched Super Shadow in the stomach, hard, causing him to cough up blood.

Super Shadow felt sick to his stomach, and now, he felt like hew was growing weaker. Almost as if his very super energy was being sucked out of him. Suddenly, he noticed his pale yellow fur, loosing its glow, and was slowly darkening back to its original black color. 'No…she's sucking out my power…' He thought as he felt his power fading, and noticed Fury's aura getting brighter and stronger, until he was regular Shadow again. Apparently, Fury had the upper hand all along, and now, Shadow's only fate was death…

BANG! The sound of a gun rang out, and suddenly Fury was pushed backwards by 4 feet.

Shadow, witnessing the event, wondered who fired the shot. But he cut his thought short when he saw two large prism emeralds near him. "Ugh… Little good these will do me now… I'm too weak to transform or even use Chaos Control… My number's up…" He took one more look at the prism emeralds and noticed the wave lengths of energy following between them as they stood so close together. He smiled a weak smile. "But maybe… There's a way I can stop her." He reached over and picked up the two prism emeralds, before weakly standing up. "Even if it kills me… I'll save the day… Heh… It's just like the time at ARK. Only this time, I'm not going to come back…" He watched as Fury walked right up too him and grabbed him by the chest.

"So…" Fury began. "Are you ready to succumb to my power yet?"

Shadow suddenly began clacking the prism emeralds together, generating sparks.

Fury raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What on Mobius are you doing?"

Shadow said nothing but clacked the emerald faster, generating more sparks, and causing them to glow brighter.

"Are you trying to put on a light show?" Fury asked in bewilderment, as the emeralds grew brighter and more sparks flew all around.

Shadow looked at Fury right in the eye, and then gave a cocky smile. "Oh there will be a light show… In fact…" He raised the emeralds in front of Fury's face, which soon contorted into a look of terror. "We're gonna be the fuel for it!"

Fury's eyes widened. "NO! WAIT! DON'T!"

Shadow smashed the emeralds together.

Meanwhile…

Way down below in Emerald Town, Sonic and the gang jumped in shock as a huge explosions of light erupted from Holy Summit, engulfing the mountain in the energy of the chaos emeralds, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"GAH! What power!" Sonic exclaimed. "It's like the whole mountain is ablaze!"

After a few seconds of the miniature supernova, the light gradually faded out.

Sonic and the others were in shock and silence for a moment, in disbelief of what had happened.

"No…" Sonic breathed. "It…can't be…" He suddenly took of in a burst of speed, heading towards Holy Summit.

"S-Sonic?" Amy called out to her boyfriend. "Wait!" She ran after him, followed by everyone else.

When Sonic arrived at the very spot that he last saw Shadow, the entire area was burnt, with no trace of grass or plants… It was nothing but scorched earth. "Holy shit… Shadow and Fury really tore this place up…"

Amy came running up the hill, and saw Sonic, looking frantically for Shadow. She came up right beside her boyfriend, and joined in the search.

Both hedgehogs search frantically for any sign of the black hedgehog, until their eyes settled on something that made their hearts stop. In one spot, there were the remains of Fury's GUN uniform…along with one of Shadow's rocket shoes, burnt up, and shredded…

Sonic felt himself go completely numb. "N-No… This can't be… Shadow…" His hands began to shake, as hot tears stung his eyes.

Amy already had tears streaming down her face, her mascara running and streaking. She was choking back sobs, as she gazed at the ruined sneaker. "Sonic…sob…is he?"

Sonic picked up the sneaker, which was all that was left of Shadow. Now he too was sobbing, as his tears sprinkled onto the ground. "Sh-Sh-Shadow…"

Tails and Cream arrived on the scene at that moment, along with Knuckles and Rouge. They arrived only to see a grief stricken Sonic and Amy, who looked close to a breakdown. Then they looked at the surroundings, and what Sonic held in his hand. That's when they put 2 and 2 together.

"Sonic…" Tails said, feeling tears coming on.

"Is Shadow…Is he?" Cream asked in a shaky voice.

Knuckles and Rogue said nothing, being in complete shock and disbelief.

Sonic turned to the others. "Guys… Shadow… He's…. He died a hero!" He dropped to the ground, and sobbed his heart out.

Amy ran over and held Sonic tightly. She too was sobbing.

Tails and Cream ran over, hugging them both, as all 4 cried their eyes out.

Knuckles put a hand to his head, finally as it sunk in. He felt Rouge's arms encircle him, and her tears falling onto his shoulder. He then allowed his own tears to fall as he hugged his beloved.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge all stood there, holding each other, sobbing and mourning over the loss of Shadow.

Later that night…

Everyone had gone home, after their cry fest, their hearts heavy with such a loss. The Chaotix had gone back to their HQ, and had given up on the search for Ambient, who had mysteriously vanished. His supposed house in Emerald Town was empty. After what he had done for everyone, they decided to let him go, not sure if they'd ever see him again. The others however, had not gone back to their homes alone, as of tonight, they felt as though they needed each other. Knuckles had gone with Rouge back to Club Rouge, while Tails and Cream had gone to Tails' house, and Sonic and Amy had both gone to Sonic's house. Right now, the couples needed to find strength in their love and in each other.

Sonic lay on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. 'Shadow… I can't believe he's gone again… First it was for almost a year, now it's forever… I hope he'll find peace at last…'

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at Amy who lay next to him, wearing nothing but red bra and panties, stroking his arm. "Oh, Amy. Sorry honey, I was thinking about Shadow again."

Amy nodded. "Me too… Do you think he's happy where he is now?"

Sonic sighed. "I don't know, but I hope so. He may have even been reunited with Maria."

That earned a small smile from Amy. "I think so too, he's probably up there with Maria, and smiling down on us…well…did Shadow ever smile?"

Sonic started to laugh. "He did once in a while, and if Maria's up there with him, then he'll DEFINITELY be smiling." He then turned to Amy. "Ames… I don't ever want to lose you, like Shadow lost Maria… There's no need for a tragedy like that to be repeated between those who love each other." He said as he held Amy's hand.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic and brought him close. "Sonic… We're a lot like those two, in that we love each other very much… The only difference is we have a chance to share that love still…"

"Amy…"

"Sonic…"

Both hedgehogs drew closer until their lips pressed against each other. Sonic and Amy kissed for what seemed like an eternity, knowing that their love, as well as everyone else's would stand the test of time, and not be broken apart.

THE END

EPILOUGE:

Ambient's car sat on the very top of Holy Summit, as Ambient himself looked down on the town below. He sighed to himself as he gazed at Emerald Town. "I made so many friends here… But I don't belong here. They don't need me anyway. They have each other." He allowed himself a small smile. "It looks like Sonic and Amy are gonna get along just fine. They make such a cute couple, even cuter than those little kids Tails and Cream. Knuckles and Rouge, now… Hoo boy, they're relationship will certainly be an amorous one…" He turned his back to the view. "Well, it's time for me to go." He walked back to his hover car, opening the driver's door and sitting down in his seat. He turned and looked at the passenger seat. Sitting there was a black hedgehog with red tints in his quills, and he looked as though he was sound asleep. "Heh… You truly are the "Ultimate Life Form." Man, you really took a beating out there from that bitch, Fury. Good thing I hid and stayed behind to help out. Bet Fury wasn't expecting that emerald bullet I shot her with. That was a ballsy trick you pulled on her, making an "Emerald Bomb." It blew her to bits, but also took you for quite a ride, and nearly scorched you too. Lucky for you, I was able to heal you partly with the prism emerald, but the rest you'll have to either sleep off or I'll take you to a doctor about." Ambient started up the car, and pulled out of the area, before driving out of the mountains. As he began to drive out of Holy Summit, he looked at his passenger with a smile. "I wonder what adventures the future will hold for us, and what destiny has in store, eh Shadow?"

END

(Well, this tale has ended. Thank you for reading this fic, and if you enjoyed it, then I thank you again. Ja-nee.)


End file.
